Prayin' and Wishin'
by Cyara
Summary: Serena afraid of rejection will just pray and wish for the guy of her dreams to make the first move and choose her. *COMPLETE!!*
1. Hot Guy

Dislaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor Sailormoon! I never will own either of them!

Prayin' and Wishin'

AN:

The timeline of this story is after EW. The Gboys are together and they are all in school. It's their last year of high school. The wars are over too and they are now trying to be normal guys, normal teenage guys. Now the SMgirls don't have any magical powers. They are just normal teenage girls who go to the same school the Gboys are attending.

Ages:  
SMgirls= 17  
Gwboys=18

Now hope you like it!!!

+chapter 1: Hot Guy +

__

Dear Diary,

Today is the day that my life is just going to make a big turn for the better!

Remember that guy that I told you about last time that was just super hot! I mean gorgeous MAJOR!! The one that had that super hot body and those eyes! OMG! I think I'm just gonna faint!

The one that I met in the café like last week. You know the one that I bumped into and would have been weak in the knees and fall right in front of him if I wasn't already in the ground. 

Well anyway.. I'll get to the point…

That super hot, gorgeous, mind blowing guy with the great body and superb eyes happen to be one of the 5 new students that are in my CLASS!!!

And that is not the only reason that I am acting like this… okay…. The guy is going to be rooming with me! As in roommate!! As in we are going to be under the same roof and in the same room and kitchen, living room, using the same bathroom AND bedroom!!! Separate beds though… I know such a bummer! Why did people make a bed made for one?! Well anyway, yeah!

OMG! My heart is pumping so fast… And I just can't stop smiling! I think I have fallen in love! Let me rephrase that! I AM in love!

Diary if you could just see him you will be in the same state as me… He just came in the room! Damn! This guy looks good in everything!! He is wearing one of those tight jean pants you know… the ones that I don't like… But trust me with him wearing it I am soo loving those tight jeans! Note to self: Send thanks to the maker of tight jeans… he just walked out the door.

I hope this guy doesn't have a girlfriend… I hope he doesn't. Diary you have to pray for me that he doesn't!

Well I got to go there is going to be a test tomorrow….

ST

*~*

Serena closed her diary and placed it in her drawer. She got off the bed and went over to her desk where all her notebooks were. She was about to continue with her studying till she forgot to do something. Going over to the bed and opening her drawer she took out her diary and started writing on it again.

*~*

__

Stupid me! I forgot to tell you the name of the guy… I know I am soo hopeless diary… Well anyway, his name is 

*~*

Serena didn't get to finish what she was about to write for someone just burst into her room and landed right on her bed.

She remembered him as one of the new students. Name: Duo Maxwell. Friend of her crush.

Duo Maxwell started running around her room and finally hid under her bed.

Serena closed her diary. ' This would have to wait..' thought Serena as she closed her diary and placed it back in the drawer. Hidden under all her photo albums.

She closed the drawer and looked under the bed where Duo is currently cowering under. She was about to ask why when the love of her life just came in.

' Oh I hope he is free!' thought Serena as she stared at him,' I hope there's going to be a shooting star today! I need to make a wish!'

*~*

AN: Hope you like it! Please review! I like it when people review, and reviews always help me get the chaps out faster!


	2. Date and Flirtation

Prayin' and Wishin'

AN:

Here is the second chapter! Hope you like it!

+chapter 2: Date and Flirtation+

Serena watched the love of her life look around the room and finally rest his eyes on her.

' God I could just drown in those eyes,' thought Serena as she looked him in the eye.

" Where is Maxwell?" asked her beloved.

Serena didn't get to answer him quickly for she was still baffled at the fact that he talked to her. Serna just nodded and pointed at her bed. For she couldn't find her voice to speak.

After telling him that she saw him go on his knees and look under the bed. A snarl came on his face.

' This guy is amazing! Any facial expression even if it is sinister one still makes him look hot!' thought Serena as she saw him draw a hand in under the bed.

She heard Duo yelp and then saw him get pulled out from under her bed. Duo was crying out please of forgiveness and begging for mercy. But all of it met deaf ears as his captor and her crush drag him by the foot out of the room.

The door shutting with a loud bang shook her out of her thoughts.

' That guy is just amazing!' thought Serena as she just slumped on the ground and lay on her back on the cold wooden floor.

She sat straight up and then walked on her knees towards her drawer. She took out her diary and green pen.

' Time to finish the diary..' thought Serena.

She flipped to the page she just left off, and finished writing what she planned to write before Duo came bursting in the room.

*~*

Anyways diary… the name of my beloved is Heero Yuy.

*~*

Satisfied with finishing writing on her diary. She placed it in the drawer and walked towards her desk to finish her studying. It was going to be a hard test and she need ever single bit of time she has left to study for it.

*~*

Heero Yuy entered his dorm room where he would be sharing it with the Serena girl. He never really got why she looked at him the way she does. It's like she saw everything through him. And those eyes of hers never leave him.

It annoys him though there is something about him that makes him wants those eyes to only look at him and no one else. That's what freaked him out the most.

He closed the door of their room and locked it. He went to the kitchen and took a glass out of one of the cupboards and then filled it with orange juice. 

He drank it all in one gulp and placed it in the sink. Heero looked around the dorm. This was his first time actually seeing his dorm in close inspection for he was busy fixing up his record. Now that he was looking at it. The place looked warm and inviting.

After taking a look some more Heero made his way in the room which he shared with Serena. He was about to exit the room after getting his needed clothes when he saw Serena sleeping with her head resting on her books on the desk.

Heero was hesitant on carrying her to her bed. But after a big conflict in his mind he ignored the fact that she was sleeping on her books and exited the room.

Just to come back in the room and carry sleeping Serena off the chair and onto her bed trying his best not to wake her and tucked her in under her covers.

Heero then left the room and proceeded with his plan to take a shower. After 15 minutes of shower he got out and brushed his teeth after her got in his fresh new clothes.

Entering the room of his and Serena he went over to Serena's desk and took her books and notes. He brought them over to his desk and started copying the notes.

He didn't really need to but he didn't want the teachers to think that he cheated because he aced the test without having any notes.

*~*

The next morning Serena woke up from her fabulous dream of Heero and her because of the noise that was happening outside.

She stretched and noticed that she was on her bed. ' How did I get here? I don't remember getting into bed yesterday..' with that thought Serena's eyes went wide,' Maybe Heero… No it couldn't be… just couldn't be… I just got into bed myself… I mean I am known to have the same memory span of s goldfish… But still it would have been nice if Heero really did…'

Serena got up from her bed and went to her closet. She took out an ankle length jeans skirt that had a slit and on the right and left side that stopped at her knees. She also took out a pair of sleeveless white shirt that had a v neckline.

After getting all the tings she needed she got out of the room and entered the bathroom and took her shower.

She came out half an hour later in her clothes. Her hair done up in their normal style and walked to the kitchen. The faces of the new students greeted her. Eating in her kitchen.

" Good morning Miss Serena," Quatre greeted her.

" G'mornin' Quatre… Now remember what I told you yesterday.. No miss just plain Serena," Serena corrected Quatre.

Quatre nodded at that with a smile and proceeded eating.

" Good morning Serena!" Duo chirped in before he stuffed his face with bagel.

" Morning Duo!" Serena said as she took grabbed a plate and filled it with buttered bagel. She looked at the other and said.

" Morning Trowa, Wufei, Heero," Serena said as she settled on her chair.

They said their good morning in their own way. Trowa with a nod, Wufei with a nod and a comment about weak onna and Heero with his grunt.

After Serena finished eating a knock from the door echoed in the room. Serena stood up and said: " I'll get it!"

With that she left the kitchen and went to go get the door. When she opened it she was faced with her friends faces.

" Hey you guys!" Serena announced," Come in! Come in!"

" Hey Serena! You ready to go?" asked Mina.

" In a minute.." Serena answered as she went in the kitchen followed by the rest of the scouts.

" OH… MY… GOD!!!" Mina squealed as her eyes flashed hearts. She looked at every guy that was present in the kitchen.

" Damn…" Lita said as she looked at the guys. Resting her eyes at a certain green eyed hunk.

" Oh my…" Amie said as she blushed at the sight of the guys. She blushed even more as one of them winked at her.

" Whoa… When did I die?" asked Rae as she looked at the guys.

" Hey there!" greeted Duo," Serena are all these beauties your friends?"

Serena looked back at them from the sink and nodded: " Yeah… the blonde one is Mina, the blue haired one is Amie, the brown haired one is Lita and the raven head is Rae,"

Quatre and Duo nodded and looked at the girls.

" Good morning, my name is Quatre, the one beside me is Trowa, the one beside him is Wufei, and that is Heero and beside him is Duo," Quatre said.

The girls just nodded and said their greetings.

Serena wiped her hands dry and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. As she passed by the girls they were still at their spots smiling like crazy but in Amie's case just blushing like crazy as Duo just looked at her.

" Well you guys get acquainted while I go brush my teeth kay?.. okay!" with that Serena walked some more towards the bathroom.

*~*

' Such weak onnas..' Wufei thought, as he just ate some more… not even bothering to look at the girls.

When he was finished eating he grabbed the orange juice taking a glance at the girl before taking a sip. And looking down at the paper.

" Meiran?!" Wufei whispered surprisingly.

He looked back up and landed his gaze on the raven head that he remembered named Rae.

' Is that Meiran?' thought Wufei as he stared at the girl more closely. Looking at every detail of her face and composure.

*~*

Rae noticed the stare of Wufei. She blushed and looked down smiling.

' Why is he staring at me like that?' thought Rae as she blushed some more when he still had his eyes on her.

' Wait is there something on my face?!' thought Rae worriedly as she brought up a hand to her face.

She looked at Wufei: " Is there something on my face?"

She watched as Wufei just blinked a couple times and shook his head no and stood up carrying his plate and utensils to the sink before leaving the kitchen.

Rae watched Wufei leave the room with his bag after giving a small wave.

' He's hot!' thought Rae as she still stared at the door he left at the corner of her eyes.

*~*

Amie kept on blushing and turning her head away every time her eyes landed on Duo who was staring at her while eating.

' Why am I blushing soo much?! Oh please Serena! Come out quick and tell us it's time to go!!' thought Amie as her eyes fixed themselves on Duo again.

She saw him give her a grin that made her knees weak. ' Please don't make me fall! Please don't make me fall!' thought Amie desperately as she looked away. Struggling to keep on her feet.

While blushing and smiling like crazy.

*~*

Duo watched Amie in amusement as she kept looking away blushing from him.

Duo smiled at the way Amie acts every time she saw him look at her. Duo is liking this girl more and more with every blush and move she made.

Fortunately Amie looked back at them though ignoring his eyes. Duo gave a small chuckle at that. When Amie's eyes landed on his he gave her a grin and watched Amie in amusement as she looked away again blushing madly. He noticed her knees shaking.

Now at this Duo knew that this girl has captured him. When Amie looked back at them she was definetly ignoring him now.

' Guess she doesn't want to blush anymore…' thought Duo as he looked at her struggling to ignore him.

' But I don't wanna stop,' Duo thought as he turned his chair facing Amie.

" Amie," Duo called out, when she looked at him he saw her blush a little," What's a beautiful girl like you doing after school?"

With that Duo saw Amie completely loose her balance. Duo stood up from his chair and walked over to Amie catching her before she fell.

" So… What are you doing after school Amie?" asked Duo.

" Umm… I… umm…" Amie spoke.

" Yes?" asked Duo, smiling at Amie's lose of words.  
" Nothing," Amie answered finally.

" Good.. Would you go out with me?" asked Duo as he held her up right.

Amie gave a nod.

" Okay then! Can I have you number so I can call you?" asked Duo.

*~*

Amie took out a pen and grabbed Duo's arm. She scribbled her number on his arm. She let go of his arm after she finished writing.

She watched Duo look at his arm and smile.

" Thanks babe! See ya lata!" Duo said before leaving the room and giving her a hug and grabbing his backpack.

' Oh my god!' thought Amie as she fell on the ground,' I am soo in heaven!'

She heard the girls squeal and cheer around her.

*~*

" Oh Amie!! Having a date with a hot guy!" Mina cheered.

" Amie you lucky girl you!" Lita spoke up.

" Oooo Amie!" Rae squealed.

They watched Amie blush. They giggled at that.

" Guys stop it! I think I blushed enough!" Amie said as she stood up from the ground.

" We know!" the girls said in unison.

Mina looked back at Quatre. She winked at him and smiled when he blushed.

" So Quatre got a girl?" asked Mina.

" No.." Quatre answered.

" For real?!" Mina asked surprised.

" For real…" Quatre retorted.

" That's quiet a surprise! I thought you would have have one.. Or two.. but then again that's a good thing!" Mina stated.

" Why is that?" asked Quatre blushing at her comment.

" Because then I would get a chance with you!" Mina announced happily.

Quatre blushed.

*~*

Lita ignored what was going on with Mina and Quatre. She just stared at Trowa who was now finishing up his juice.

' He is soo hot…' Lita said, ' he looks just like my ex-boyfriend,'

She was shaken out by Trowa's question, which she didn't catch.

" Pardon me?" asked Lita.

" I asked, ' what's wrong?'" asked Trowa who was now looking at her.

" Nothing… It's just that you remind me of my ex-boyfriend…" Lita answered.

Trowa nodded and then stood up from his seat carrying his and Duo's dishes.

" But you are definitely much more of a hottie than him!" Lita announced.

*~*

Trowa stopped for a moment and said: " Thank you,"

With that said he heard the bathroom door open and saw Serena walk out, heading towards them. Grabbing her back pack on the way.

" Well come on you guys! Let's get going! School is going to start in 15 minutes!" Serena announced.

The girls nodded and left the room saying goodbye.

" Bye Trowa!"

Trowa heard Lita say. He waved goodbye and proceeded washing the dishes.

' Nice girl..' thought Trowa, ' Nice, beautiful girl,'

*~*

Heero stood up from his seat and walked towards the bathroom. He had already washed his plate when the little love scenario was playing with his comrades and the girls.

He brushed his teeth and smelt perfume. He looked on the little shelf and saw that everything that was on it was out of place.

' That's why Serena took so long.. I think she practically used every thing on this shelf!' thought Heero.

He gargled Listerine and wiped his mouth with his towel.

Exiting the bathroom, he grabbed his bag and walked out of the dorm room with Quatre and Trowa.

*~*

AN: Hope you liked it! This has to be the longest chapter yet! Well review please! Reviews always help me get the other chaps out written faster!


	3. Whoa

Prayin' and Wishin'

AN:

Here is the next chap! Hope you like it!

+chapter 3: Whoa…+

Serena and the girls walked down the hall that their class was at.

" Serena! Those guys are totally hot! Trowa is such a looker!" Lita announced.

" Definitely!" Mina shrieked," they are so gorgeous! Especially Quatre!"

" I wonder when I'll see Wufei again.." mused Rae.

" Well atleast I get to see Duo again tonight," Amie announced.

" Really?" Serena asked.

Amie nodded.

" Duo asked her out!" Mina cooed.

" Oh my god! Amie that is so great!" Serena announced.

" I guess Cupid got us all good," Rae announced.

" Well that is if Serena has a little feeling for one of them.." Mina announced.

" It better not be Trowa,"

" Or Wufei,"

" Or Duo,"

" Or Quatre cause I'm on to him!"

" Don't worry girls! My eyes are set on someone else…" Serena said getting all dreamy eyes at the thought of Heero.

" Who?!" Lita, Rae, and Amie asked in unison.

" I know! Heero right?!" asked Mina.

Serena nodded.

" How did you know Mina?" asked Amie.

" I just guessed and I mean come on! Heero was hot too you know!" Mina answered.

" Hey! Don't go chasing him!" Serena said.

" Don't worry I am into Quatre big time!" Mina answered.

" Anyway Serena.. Why were those guys end up in your dorm?" asked Rae.

" Yeah!" Lita spoke up," why were they?"

Mina, Amie, Lita and Rae were looking at her suspiciously.

" Yo guys chill! They were there because Heero is my room mate!" Serena answered.

" Really!?!?!" the girls asked in unison.

" Yes really!" Serena squealed.

" You are so lucky!" Lita answered.

" I know.." Serena answered.

" Hey Serena do you know if Trowa is available?" Lita asked.

" Oh and is Wufei?" asked Rae.

" I don't know…" Serena answered.

" I hope he isn't," Rae said.

" But I think it would be a slim chance for them not to be though," Lita answered.

" Especially on how they look," Amie said.

" And their body," Mina said.

" I hope Heero is available," Serena said.

" I guess all we need to do is pray hard and wish with all our might!" Rae said.

They all nodded and went into their separate classes.

*~*

Serena was brought back to reality when the bell signaling the end of class and start of lunch time rang. She started packing her books while listening to what the teacher was saying.

" There is no homework for today!" the science teacher Mrs. Dray said.

' Thank you!' thought Serena as she rushed out of class with the rest of the students.

She went to her locker and put in her books and took out her purse. Getting ready to go out with the girls for lunch.

*~*

Mina, Lita and Amie were all in Rae's car that was parked in front of the school. Serena came into view and Lita slid over to make space for Serena.

Serena opened the car door and got in.

" So where are we guys heading?" Serena asked.

The car started and Amie looked back from the front seat.

" We are going to the Bay Mall this time, because after we have lunch Rae, Lita and Mina are going to help me find an outfit to wear when Duo and I go on our date," Amie said," Nothing formal though just casual stuff,"

" Oh cool! That's a great idea! I need to buy some clothes too! Need to impress someone…" Serena said as she buckled her seat belt.

" Same here!" Lita.

" And here!" Mina.

" Ditto!" Rae.

" We better get stuff that have to make a big impact at them though not a hoochie mama look cause I think that would just make them change their mind," Mina declared.

The girls just nodded at that.

The mall came into view when the car turned a corner. Rae parked the car that was close to the mall and they got out.

*~*

Duo Maxwell got out of his car and went into Subway where he was to meet up with the guys.

He went in and looked around. He spotted Quatre waving at him from the corner of the room. We walked over and saw the rest of the gang.

" Hey you guys!" Duo greeted," Where is Heero?"

" Heero is ordering the food for us," Trowa said while looking out the window.

" OK cool!" Duo said.

" Why are you late Maxwell?" Wufei asked.

" The teacher held me up, because of the test that I took in her class. I aced it and she was wondering if I cheated or something. So I told her that I already learned all those stuff in my old school," Duo answered matter-of-factly.

" I thought you don't lie Duo," Quatre said.

" I don't, I really did learn those stuff already though not really in a school but the training did feel like it," Duo answered.

" Oh," Quatre said.

" So Duo… Where are you taking that Amie girl?" asked Trowa.

" Th--" Duo was interrupted by Wufei.

" You are taking that blushing onna out?!" asked Wufei.

" Yeah.. Why? Are you jealous that I got the girl first?" Duo asked.

" No!" Wufei said," I don't like dealing with weak onna's!"

" Yeah whatever! That's why you burned a whole staring at Rae," Duo said.

" Max--" Now it was Wufei interrupted by Heero who dropped his food right in front of him with the rest of the stuff he was carrying on the tray.

" Eat.. Don't fight.." Heero ordered.

They did what the now angry ex-pilot ordered.

" So… Did any of you find any interest to any one of those girls?" asked Duo.

He was answered with the blush from Quatre, a thoughtful look from Wufei and blank stares from Trowa and Heero.

' oh yeah… these people have something for them…' thought Duo as he waited for a verbal answer.

*~*

" What do you guys think of this?" asked Amie as she came out of the dressing room in a silky black dress that had spaghetti straps that clung to her upper body and loose on the waist down. It ended at her knees and had a slit that was up to her mid thigh on the right side. She too was wearing a 3 inch sandal that had straps that tie up to her shins.

" Turn around," Serena said.

Amie did what she was told. She stopped turning and gave them a questioning look.

" it's great! You should wear it!" Mina said.

" It really suits you!" Lita said.

" You would leave him speechless once he takes a look at you!" Rae exclaimed.

" You look gorgeous Amie! You would make that guy yours!" Serena stated.

" Really?" Amie asked.

The girls just nodded.

" You guys don't think it's formal looking?" asked Amie.

The girls shook their heads at that.

" Okay… I still would want to buy another outfit though, in case this won't be fit for where we are going…" Amie said.

" Okay well while you do that I would go buy my own clothes," Serena said as she stood up and went to look around at the store they were at.

" Same here!" Rae said.

" You guys could all go buy your clothes I'll just go look around for another outfit," Amie said, shooing Lita and Mina to go buy their wanted outfits.

" Call us when you are finish okay?" asked Lita.

Amie nodded and went in the dressing room to change out of the clothes.

*~*

School was over for the day and the girls decided to go to Amie's and Mina's dorm to change into the clothes that they have bought at lunch time.

" So what do you think of this? Would I get a reaction out of him?" asked Mina as she came out wearing a mid thigh jeans skirt that had pockets, and had a button and zipper at the front. Her top was of a sleeveless shirt that was colored white that had collars that dipped into a v at the front. Not showing too much but enough, it also showed a little stomach.

Black knee high boots adorned her feet and light orange shades were on her head.

" Will you ever!" Lita shrieked.

" Any guy in his right mind and is not unconscious would definitely go for you!" Rae said.

" You don't think it's too sluty?" asked Mina.

" No that's fine. But I think just wrap that thin white jacket of yours around your waist so he wouldn't think so…" Serena said.

" Yeah you should," Amie said liking Mina's outfit.

" Okay I would!" with that Mina went into her room once more and came out a minute later with her thin white jacket wrapped around her waist.

" So everyone ready to meet up with the guys?" asked Rae. Who was now wearing her new outfit. It was of stretchy jean pants that flared at the bottom covering her white Nike shoes, she wore a white halter top under a black see through quarter top.

Serena who was wearing khaki caprice pants and a white halter-top with a baby blue bunny on it under her black thin jacket nodded. An anklet adorns her right ankle.

Lita who was wearing a pair of black caprice, that had a red dragon that was wrapped around the right caprice leg, and green tank top with a white sweater wrapped around her shoulders nodded.

Amie who wore the dress for she was told by Duo that they would go to a club and dance, looked at the clock. It said 6:25, it was almost time for her and Duo to go. She nodded and Rae and they all prepared themselves to leave.

Five minutes later a knock was heard at the door.

*~*

Duo stood in front of Amie's dorm room door. He knocked on the door and stood waiting.

He had a dozen red roses on his hand and he was wearing all black. Hi button up long sleeved black shirt had a few of its buttons undone showing a part of his chest. He wore a slightly loose black pants and black shoes.

His hair was still in its usual braid. Though now he wore his black baseball cap.

The door opened and Amie greeted him with a smile and a wave of her hand. He noticed the slight blush on her face.

" Hey there babe!" Duo said handing her the roses," You look gorgeous!"

" Thank you Duo," Amie said as she moved out of the way blushing, and gestured for him to come in.

" So are you ready to go?" asked Duo as he came in the room and went in the living room.

" Not yet.. Just wait I just need to put some finishing touches," Amie said as she went in her room and closing it.

Duo sat down on the leather couch and looked around the room. ' Nice…' thought Duo as he looked at the warm, inviting room.

" Hey Duo!" a familiar voice said.

Duo was a little surprised at that but then saw Serena and the rest of the girls sitting right in front of him.

" Oh hey Serena, Mina, Lita, and Rae!" Duo greeted them, " Didn't see you guys there!"

" S'ok," Lita said.

" So are you girls waiting for your dates?" asked Duo.

" Why would you think that?" asked Mina.

" Well you girls are looking extra beautiful today," Duo commented, grinning.

The comment earned him a couple of blushes and a smile from each of them.

" No we don't have any dates for today," answered Rae.

Lita said," Your really like our outfits?"

Duo nodded.

" Thank you!" the girls said in unison.

" Hey Duo do you know where Heero is?" asked Serena.

" Yeah.. he went to the park in front of the school," Duo answered," Why?"

" Nothing I just wanted to know because when I got home he wasn't there," Serena answered.

" Oh ok.." Duo retorted. Serena then stood up from her seat and opened the door.

" Where are you going?" asked Duo.

" I have to get back to my dorm, have homework to do.." Serena answered as she went out the dorm shutting the door behind her.

" Well do you know where the rest of the guys are?" asked Mina.

" Yeah! Umm Trowa is in the library, Wufei is in the gym, and Quatre is with Trowa," Duo answered.

The girls nodded at that and then looked around the room. The bedroom door opened and Amie came out with a leather jacket on.

" Ready to go?" asked Amie as she came in the living room.

" Yup!" Duo said standing up from his seat.

" Okay! Umm.. by you guys!" Amie said to the girls as she exited the open door held by Duo.

" Bye Amie! Have fun!" the girls said in unison.

" Don't worry she will!" Duo said as he went out the door closing it.

Mina looked at the girls as they stood up together and head for the door.

" Wi-" Mina was interrupted when the door opened once again.

Duo's head popped in: " Good luck with the guys!"

And then he closed the door once.

" Thanks.." The girls said dumbfounded.

" okay anyway… pray, hope and wish me luck you guys!" Lita announced.

" Ditto!" Mina and Rae said.

" Pray, hope and wish hard!" Mina said.

" We will!" Rae said.

" Okay… let's hope they like what they see!" Lita said as they walked out the door and locking it.

*~*

Heero gave the girl in the limo a kiss and bid her farewell, before the limo drove off. He went back in the park and sat on the bench that was facing the fountain in the middle.

" Hey Heero," a familiar voice said on his left.

He looked at the left and froze.

*~*

Wufei threw punches and kicks at the punching bag. Giving it no mercy at all.

He was about to throw another punch at it when a voice echoed through out the gym.

" Hey there," the voice said.

He turned around and froze.

*~*

Trowa and Quatre were sitting on the couch on either sides, that was stationed in the middle of the library.

The couch shifted and a greeting was said to both of them.

" Hey Trowa/Quatre!" they heard the voice speak.

They looked at where the voice came from and froze. The girls just smiled.

*~*

' Whoa…' thought Heero, Wufei, Trowa and Quatre as they looked at the girl that is in front of them.

*~*

AN: Did you like it? Hope you did! Well anyways please, please, please review! I like it when people review! It helps me get the other chaps out faster!


	4. Great News

Prayin' and Wishin'

AN: Here I the next chap! Hope you like it! And thank you to those who reviewed!

+chapter 4: Great News+

" Hello?" Serena said waving a hand in front of Heero's face," Earth to Heero? Earth to Heero? Are you there?"

Heero blinked a couple of times and then shook his head.

" Hey," Heero greeted.

" Finally! I thought I had to wet you with cold water to wake you up!" Serena said aloud as she sat beside him on the bench.

Heero smiled at that.

" So what brings you here?" asked Heero.

" Can't a girl take a walk in the park to enjoy the fresh air?" asked Serena as she took in a deep breath of fresh air to emphasize her point.

" They can," Heero said smiling at her answer.

" So what brings you here?" asked Serena.

" Ditto," Heero half lied.

Serena nodded and looked at the scenery in front of her.

" Are you going on a date?" asked Heero.

" Nope, why do you say that?" asked Serena looking at him.

" The way you look," Heero answered looking in front of him.

" How do I look?" asked Serena blushing, facing the school at the right so he wouldn't see her blush.

" Beautiful…" Heero said.

Serena blushed at that big time and was now in melting mode. ' He thinks I'm beautiful!' Serena thought happily as hearts showed in her eyes.

" Why thank you Heero…" Serena answered. Still not looking at him though averted her sight to the ground not the school.

" We better get going! It's getting late," Heero announced as he stood up from his seat and waited for Serena to follow his example.

" Right!" Serena answered standing up and walking with Heero back to their dorm.

*~*

" Wufei? Are you okay?" asked Rae as she noticed that Wufei was frozen in spot.

She gripped on his shoulders shaking him. She blushed at the touch.

" Wufei? Are you okay?" asked Rae once more.

Wufei shook out from his thoughts and whispered: " Meiran?"

" It's Rae," Rae answered sadly.

Wufei looked at her and nodded: " Of course it is,"

" What's wrong?" Rae asked. Noticing the sad tone of voice.

" Nothing," Wufei snapped.

" Just wondering what was wrong you know. Who's Meiran anyway? Is she your girlfriend?" Rae asked.

" Why would you want to know?!" snapped Wufei.

" Well sorry for worrying about you!" Rae snapped back holding back the tears that were about to fall," I won't do it again!"

With that Rae turned around and started walking out of the gym with heavy steps.

" Wait" Wufei said sadly.

Rae stopped," What now?!"

" I'm sorry…" Wufei answered as he walked towards the bench. Resting his head on his hands. Sniffling.

Rae walked over to him and sat on the bench. Placing an arm around his shoulder.

" I'm sorry too, Wufei," Rae whispered to him.

" Meiran," Wufei said.

" What about her?" asked Rae hiding her jealousy.

" She was my wife," Wufei answered.

Rae gasped at that.

" She wasn't married to me on her own will, it was an arranged marriage," Wufei spoke up," She was a fighter and I loved her for that, she proved me wrong about onna's being weak…. But then she died.. to save our people…"

" I'm sorry…" Rae stated.

" You remind me so much about her… I don't know about your fighting skills but you sure do match her on a verbal fight," Wufei said.

" Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" asked Rae looking at him.

Wufei looked at her and looked into her eyes.

" I don't know…" Wufei answered," I guess both, because with you I could move on… but the bad thing about it is that I feel like I'm betraying her…"

" How are you betraying her and what do you mean about 'I could move on'?" asked Rae.

" I could move on because I could finally love someone else and forget her as she told me too," Wufei answered," for the betrayal… I'm betraying her by loving another… you.."

With that Wufei kissed Rae on the lips. Rae was about to deepen it when Wufei backed away from the kiss.

" Wufei you aren't betraying her… she wants you to move on remember? You would do that by loving another…" Rae told him.

" But…" Wufei was not able to finish for Rae held her finger against his lips.

" We'll take it slow… okay?" asked Rae.

Wufei smiled at that and nodded.

Rae took her finger away from his lips and brought it down to her lap when Wufei grabbed her hand and brought it up against his lips and kissing the back of it.

" Why won't we go back to the dorms… It's getting late…" Wufei suggested.

Rae nodded and stood up with him, and walked out of the gym hand in hand.

*~*

Trowa shook his head and looked at Lita up and down.

" You like?" asked Lita.

" Yeah…" Trowa answered with a mesmerized look," I mean no… I mean Yeah I do…I mean-"

Lita giggled at that shushing Trowa in the process.

" Trowa you are so adorable when you do that!" Lita exclaimed.

Trowa looked at her with a raised eyebrow," Only adorable?"

" No… Adorable, gorgeous, hot, mind blowing guy is what I'll use to describe you!" Lita said while blushing.

" Ditto," Trowa answered back, " Though change the guy to girl…"

Lita giggled and playfully punched him on the arm. Which Trowa caught and put around his neck and leaning close to her face while snaking an arm around her waist.

Lita closed her eyes and the kiss came blowing her mind away.

When Trowa broke the kiss he looked at her and said," Lita… you want to go out with me?"

Lita smiled and drew Trowa's face to hers and gave him another kiss though this on was more passionate and face sucking kind of thing.

When Lita broke the kiss for air Trowa whispered in her ear: " I take that as a yes…"

Lita giggled at that as she rested her head on Trowa's shoulder listening to him read the book about mythology to her.

*~*

" I see Trowa and Lita are together…" Mina stated looking back at the new couple.

" I see…" Quatre said not bothering to look at Trowa or Lita but just at Mina.

Mina looked back and noticed Quatre looking at her, who when got caught blushed.

" Your soo cute when you blush.." Mina said looking at him blush some more and giving her a smile.

" Your cute any time…" Quatre answered back.

" Why thank you Quatre.. But I must wonder the same thing as Trowa… Only cute?" asked Mina.

" Gorgeous…" Quatre answered her.

Mina smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. When she pulled back she was then pulled back by Quatre who gave her a kiss on the lips.

Mina smiled on the kiss and opened her mouth a little to deepen it. Quatre obliged and they kissed for about a a minute or 3.

When Mina pulled bak to get some air she looked at Quatre and asked: " Are we together now Quatre?"

Quatre looked at her: " If you want to Mina,"

Mina smiled and hugged him," Of course I want to be with you Silly! I mean come on I would be crazy not to want to be with you!"

" Ditto.." Quatre stated hugging her back.

*~*

It was 9 o'clock and Amie and Duo were now coming out of the club called Vague and heading towards Duo's black sports car.

Duo drove out of the parking lot and started driving to the direction of their school. While humming the tune they danced on and looking at Amie once in a while who had a smile on her face looking at him.

When they made it to the school and dormitory section He parked his car and got out, only to go to Amie's side and open the door for her.

" Thanks Duo!" Amie answered getting out of the car with the help of Duo who offered her his hand.

They walked in to the dormitory building hand in hand. When they reached Amie's dorm.

Amie turned back to look at him and said," I had a great time Duo.. Thanks.."

Amie leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. When she was about to pull back Duo took hold of her head and kissed her right on the lips. Deepening the kiss in the process.

" Likewise…" Duo said once he broke the kiss.

Amie blushed.

" Do you want to go out with me again?" asked Duo before Amie could put the key in the hole to open the door.

" I would love to!" Amie answered back.

" See ya later then!" Duo said when Amie had opened the door and entered closing it after flashing him a smile.

" See ya!"

With that Amie closed the door.

Duo looked at the closed door and smiled.

" That girl is something…" Duo said to himself as he walked over the elevator to get to his floor.

*~*

" How was the date?" asked Lita as she saw Amie sit on the couch exhausted.

" Oh the date was the best date I ever had!" Amie answered back.

" That is great," Lita answered smiling.

" What are you so happy about?" asked Amie.

" I'm happy for you of course.." Lita answered looking back at her magazine.

" No… I know that smile of yours go deeper than that!" Amie retorted now sitting straight up on the couch.

" Okay! Okay… I have a date with TROWA!!" Lita answered smiling like there was no tomorrow.

" Really!? OH MY GOD! That is great!" Amie exclaimed.

" I know!" Lita answered.

" So have you told any one else?" asked Amie.

" I haven't told Serena yet cause when I called her no one answered," Lita answered.

" Oh… Well maybe she's going to answer now!" Amie answered.

" I should! This great news should be shared with others!" Lita announced taking hold of the phone and dialing Serena's number.

Amie smiled at what she said and sat down beside her.

*~*

Heero took the phone planning to call Relena.

When he took the receiver and placed it against his ear he didn't here the dial tone but a familiar voice.

" Hello?" asked Heero.

" Umm… Is Serena there? This is Lita.."

" Just wait," Heero answered back. He put the phone down on the table and looked behind him from the couch.

" Serena! Lita's calling for you!" Heero yelled out.

He heard the bedroom door open and Serena came out with a robe that ended at her mid thighs and her hair wrapped around with a towel on her head.

" Thanks Heero," Serena said as she took hold of the receiver," Hello Lita?"

" Hey Serena! I have to tell you some great news!"

" You and Trowa are together?" Serena asked.

" Yeah! How did you know?"

" Well Mina and Rae called me saying that they both got together with Quatre and Wufei so I came with the solution that you and Trowa are going to be together too!" Serena answered.

" Oh…"

" But still great news! You go girl!" Serena cheered.

Lita laughed on the other side of the phone.

" So do I have to watch out for a wedding invitation or something?" asked Serena teasingly.

" Well not yet but hopefully…" Lita stated.

" You guys are lucky that you got together with the ones you like…" Serena said in a whisper while glancing back at Heero who was watching TV. Being careful that he won't hear her.

" Don't worry you would get Heero too! I mean come on who can't like you?"

" Him?" Serena answered back looking at the ground.

" Serena don't think of things so negatively, think positive and you would get him!"

" Okay…" Serena answered.

" AND THERE ARE GOING TO BE SHOOTING STARS TONIGHT SERENA SO GET READY TO MAKE A WISH!"

Serena heard Amie announce.

" Thanks Amie.." Serena answered.

" Well wish hard Serena, you would get him soon don't worry, well anyways I got to go I have a test tomorrow…"

" Okay bye!" Serena said while putting the phone down.

" What was that about?" asked Heero from the couch not turning to look at her.

" Oh just great news from my girls…" Serena answered.

" Now if you excuse me I'll go to my room now…" Serena said. She turned around and headed for their room blushing when she noticed what she wore.

*~*

Heero turned to look at Serena retreat back to their room and took hold of the phone.

' Why does she always seem to blush around me a lot?' thought Heero as he dialed Relena's number.

" Hey Relena," Heero greeted, "….. You wanna go out tomorrow?…. I could pick you up…. Oh ok…. Well I'll let you rest… Good night…"

With that Heero put down the phone and turned the TV off.

He walked in the bedroom and noticed Serena at her desk reading. With a serious look on her face.

' She looks cute when she does that…' thought Heero. He stopped and sat down on the bed looking at Serena's back.

' Where did that thought come from?… I'm with Relena now… I'm not suppose to think those things… But… Ugh..' thought Heero as he shook his head to rid the thoughts from his mind. He layed down and moved on his side. Giving a frustrated sigh on why he was thinking that way.

" Are you okay?" Serena asked in a worried tone of voice hearing the sigh.

Heero sat up then looked at her: " Yeah… I am… go back studying…"

" Okay… If you ain't feeling well there is orange juice in the fridge and some advil in the medicine cabinet," Serena stated before going back to face her book.

" Thanks…" Heero said before laying back on the bed.

' Why does she care? She has only known me for a day… and she's already worried about me… Why do I care and sound happy about it?… This is weird…' thought Heero before finally closing his eyes, giving up to sleep.

*~*

AN: Please please please review!!! I want you guys to review!! Anyway.. did you like the chap? It's a long one too that's actually amazing! I guess I really like writing this fic!

REVIEW!!!


	5. Spying, Tears & Concern

Prayin' and Wishin'

AN: Here is the next chap! Hope this one would get more reviews than the other! Well anyways thank you to all you people who have reviewed my fic! Hope you like this chapter!!

+chapter 5: Spying, Tears, & Concern+

After 2 hours of studying Serena yawned and closed her book. She looked back and saw Heero sleeping on his bed with a peaceful look on his face.

Serena gave a smile and looked out through the window.

' Oh yeah! There are supposed to be shooting stars today! Hope it's not too late!' Serena thought as she got up from her chair and walked out of the room as quiet as possible not to wake Heero.

She walked towards the living room and opened the sliding doors that would lead towards the balcony. She leaned over the railing and looked at the crescent moon up in the sky before roaming her eyes everywhere at the night sky.

" Please let me find a shooting star!" Serena whispered into the night. Serena looked up at the sky with hopeful eyes. Her eyes brighten up and widened when she spotted one. She gave a happy and excited squeal before closing her eyes and made a wish.

' Please oh please shooting star please grant my wish! Please get Heero and me together! I want to be with him! Oh please grant me this wish!' Serena pleaded. She opened her eyes and looked hopefully at the shooting star that was slowly leaving her sight.

Serena waited for some more shooting stars to come by. She was graced with 3 more shooting stars. The second wish she made for the second shooting star she saw was of Heero being available and seek her. Her third wish was of Heero and her to be together soon. And for the last wish she made on the last shooting star she saw was for Heero to be hers forever.

Serena closed her eyes once more. Tilting her head up, facing the crescent moon. The soft light shining upon her face. Making her shine and look like a goddess.

She opened her eyes and saw a twinkling star," Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight, wish I may, wish I might have Heero as my boyfriend some day's night,"

Serena gave a smile and looked down at the garden below. She turned around and went in the living room, closing the sliding doors behind her. She walked towards hers and Heero's bedroom and entering it.

She went over to her night-stand and opened the drawer taking out her diary and pen. She sat on her bed and lifted her legs and settled them down on the bed.

Leaning against the head-board she drew up her knees and rested her diary on her thighs, writing in her diary about her day.

*~*

__

Dear Diary,

Today was a great day! Amie and the new guy Duo are going out! The rest of the girls even got hooked up with the other guys. Rae is with Wufei, Trowa with Lita and Quatre with Mina. And as you know, Amie with Duo.

I am soo happy for them! And no I didn't get with Heero yet.. But I did make a wish on shooting stars today and a star. I won't tell you though what wish I made, though I know you have an idea about it! And anyway if I tell you then, they wont come true!

I hope my wish would come true soon! I just can't wait! Well g2g diary! And don't worry I will pray too!

Serena Tsukino

*~*

Serena closed her diary and locked it. Placing it in her drawer she laid her head down on her pillow and looked at the ceiling. She looked at her side and looked at the sleeping Heero Yuy on the other bed.

" He's soo cute!" Serena muttered under her bed before giving a dreamy sigh and look.

After Serena had prayed. She looked back at Heero and blew him a kiss, blushing and smiling like mad after she had the thought of locking lips with him came in her mind.

" Oh I wish!" Serena whispered into the night as she closed her eyes. Waiting for the wonderful dream that she will have of Heero to come.

*~*

Heero woke up with the start with the sounds that were emitting from his roommate. He looked to his side and saw Serena stirring in her sleep and hugging her pillow.

" Of course I would marry you…" Heero heard Serena say as she hugged her pillow tighter.

Heero smiled at what Serena was saying in her sleep.

" I love you too…" Serena yawned and finished," --ro-chan"

Heero didn't know what was going through him but he felt something warm inside him that made him feel a little bit curious and a little… well something he has never felt before he felt it.

' I wonder who Ro-chan is… Why do I want to know in the first place?!… Why am I even making curiosity a problem?… I need a CAT scan!' thought Heero as he got up from the bed and took out some clothes from his closet and a towel.

He walked past Serena's bed glancing at her for a moment and looked at the pillow she hugged, leaving while shaking his head.

' What the hell is wrong with me?.. Why am I making this a big deal anyway!? I know I don't feel anything for her like I feel for Relena!' thought Heero. But the last of his thoughts made him stop on his tracks and have a confused look before he shook it off and entered the bathroom.

*~*

Serena turned around and went on her back. Suddenly everything under her closed eyelids seemed to glow yellow instead of the vast blackness. She turned around on her side and grabbed the pillow behind her and covered her face.

It helped the yellow light to go away but not the noise of opening and shutting of something. She pressed the pillow harder on her head. But the noise seeped through the fluffy and soft pillow.

' That's it!' thought Serena as she threw her pillow to the wall and shot up from the bed.

" Look! I am trying to get back to sleep here! But _no_ you had to come in here making lots of noise and turning on the damn lights, waking me up in the process!" 

With this Serena turned around to face where she thought the person would be for her eyes were still on the bed because she wasn't adjusted yet to the light.

" And screwing up the fantastic dream I had with--" Serena stopped in mid sentence when she saw the guy before her.

Serena looked at the half naked body of Heero. Still wet from the shower he took and hair clinging onto his head and face. Towel wrapped around his waist, water on the wooden floor due to his soaked body.

" Are you done lecturing me?" asked Heero adjusting his hold on his towel.

Serena just stared and when she noticed his mouth moving she snapped out of her dazed state and nodded at his question that she fortunately caught.

Heero nodded and turned around taking out one more piece of clothing before exiting the room.

Serena still stared at him with her eyes. When she noticed that she had done this since the time she looked at him she blushed.

' Damn that guy is HOT!' Serena thought giddily.

She stood up from her bed and stepped off. Walking towards her closet she took out a white tank top, a black sweater and jeans skirt that stopped at her mid thighs. After grabbing her towel she went got out of the room and stood in front of the bathroom which she found out was locked when she knocked and received a "I'm using it!" response from Heero.

She was about to knock once again but the bathroom door opened revealing Heero who was now wearing a sleeveless black shirt and baggy jean pants.

" I'm sorry!" Serena suddenly said.

" What for?" asked Heero walking out of the bathroom and standing beside her.

" For snapping at you like that earlier," Serena said looking down, because of embarrassment for what she did and to hide the blush that she was having because of his appearance.

" No prob," Heero said and placed a hand on her shoulder," I'm going to make breakfast, so hurry up with your shower, don't want it to be cold,"

With that Heero slightly pushed her to the side and walked towards the kitchen. Serena smiled at his retreating back.

She could feel the burning sensation on her shoulder that was touched by him. She blushed harder and entered the bathroom in a rush not wanting to get him to see her blush.

*~*

Serena entered her English class and looked for the other girls. She saw them and they were of course with the other guys. Amie sitting on Duo's lap, Trowa and Lita sitting beside each other, Wufei and Rae sitting on the desk while Mina and Quatre were just standing together in front of the group.

Amie saw her and waved her to come. Serena rose her eyebrow in a questioning look about why she was on his lap. Amie just blushed and hid her face away from her. Serena gave a smile and walked towards them. Settling on the chair in front of Duo and Amie.

" Hey you guys! Congrats on your get together! I am soo happy!" Serena squealed," You guys look soo cute together! Ugh! Why didn't I bring my camera!?!?"

All of them blushed except for Wufei and Duo. They just had smirks on their faces while the other had a hint and some of them going to overdrive on the blushes.

" Whoa! I never knew a person could blush that much.." Serena stated as she looked at Amie and Quatre.

This made them blush more. The others laughed and Amie tried to hide her face from everyone by hiding her face in Duo's shirt. Quatre was just hugged by Mina.

" Don't worry you look adorable when you blush!" Mina announced as she gave him a peck on the cheeks.

Quatre blushed harder but kept a good grip on her waist.

Everyone was saying "awe" at the couple.

" Hey HEERO!!" Duo shouted. Serena and the other girls looked at Heero who was at the entrance of the class. Serena kept on looking, while the girls averted their sight towards Serena.

Heero gave a nod and walked towards them. Looking at everyone before claiming the empty seat beside Serena. Serena could feel her heart thumping hard. She felt like is was going to come out of her chest.

Serena gave Heero a smile and looked back at everyone else. And kept her mind busy so she wouldn't blush and get the guys and Heero to know that she likes him.

" So you guys are official?" asked Heero once he had looked over the group.

" Uh huh's" and " yup's" were the answers that he got. Some of them blushed and just nodded.

" I'm glad you guys found someone…" Heero answered while giving them a half smile.

" What about you?" asked Lita.

But Heero wasn't able to answer the question for the teacher had already entered and ordered them to take a seat and then got started on the work.

*~*

The bell rang signaling lunch and the end of the class. And the end of the school day for her, for she had heard the news of her last class being canceled for the day.

Serena packed up all of her stuff and went out of the class. Opening her locker and placing everything in, she took out her purse and closed it. After closing her locker she had spotted Heero from the other end of the hall. Obviously walking to the exit.

' Wonder where he is going?' thought Serena as she started to follow Heero.

*~*

Heero had gone out of the school building and started walking towards the gates that separated their school from the city. Walking out of the gates Heero crossed the street. Looking around once he had gotten to the other side. Looking for the source of the eyes that he knew was locked on him.

' Who can it be?' thought Heero as he looked around. After countless of times of looking around, Heero had brushed off the feeling and he started walking towards the café that he was to meet Relena.

' Maybe its another girl crazy people or just the guys checkin' where I am going,' concluded Heero as he entered the café.

*~*

Serena was about to resume following Heero when she was stopped by the girls.

" Hey Serena! Who are you following?" asked Ami. Who surprisingly had left Duo's side.

" No one.." answered Serena as she looked down not wanting the girls to see her blush.

" Oh don't kid us Serena, ya know you weren't the only one who noticed Heero Yuy ya know," Mina answered.

Serena blushed and looked at the nearby trees.

" Well we ain't going to stop ya, go ahead and follow your prince charming," Rae announced.

" Go on Serena He just went in the café, go on," Lita answered after she had spied Heero from the gate.

" Alright! Bye you guys oh and have fun with the others!" Serena bid farewell before heading off to the café that Lita had said Heero had gone in.

The girls turned around and walked towards where they were to meet the guys. Leaving their curios and wondering friend to follow the clueless Heero.

*~*

Heero sat down on the seat in front of Relena. Who was wearing a hat to cover her face from the people. Not wanting to draw attention or danger.

" Hey there sweet cheeks," Heero announced.

" Hey there blue eyes," Relena greeted.

Heero leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips. Relena smiled at him and raised her hand to gesture for the waitress to come to them.

When their orders were given and the waitress had left to get them, Heero and Relena started to talk.

" Heero I would be leaving for to fix some problems in Colony L3," Relena announced.

Heero's smile was wiped out from his face: " When are you going to be back?"

" For a 3 weeks," Relena answered," I'm sorry but I.."

" It's okay.. I understand you are Vice Foreign Minister Relena and former Queen," Heero said caressing her cheek.

" I will make it up to you I swear, 'cause after 3 weeks I will be having a week off! So we could spend all that time together! Well after school of course.." Relena said.

" I could just skip school, I don't really need it though I can't get a decent job unless I graduate," Heero answered.

Relena nodded with a smile.

Heero took hold of her chin with his hand and pulled her closer to him. Kissing her deeply.

*~*

Serena had come into the café and looked around for Heero. After a couple of steps forwards Serena had seen the biggest shock of her life. There she saw Heero kissing a girl, at the far right corner of the room. 

She was about to go down on her knees when she had stopped herself after seeing the cap come off and fall to the floor revealing non other than Relena Peacecraft.

Serena teared up more and turned around fast bumping into someone in the process.

" Sorry mister," Serena answered in a cracked voice.

" Miss are you alright?" asked the man. Though Serena had already barged out of the café door and ran towards the park. Looking frantically for the passage way towards her hideout.

*~*

Heero had broken the kiss when he had heard Serena. Looking back he saw nothing but a glimpse of yellow disappearing from his sight.

' Serena?' thought Heero but when he had heard Relena speak he had shook his head, ' No she's with the girls…'

Heero looked into Relena's eyes and listened to what she was saying. Though he was struggling to listen to her when his mind was in great worry and concern for reasons he was not sure of.

*~*

A/N: Hope you liked it! I know it took long for this to get out but I was busy with figuring out what to write for the next chapters of my other fics. Well anyways review!!!


	6. Forget Him

Prayin' And Wishin'

AN:

Sorry that it took so long for this chap to come out but I was so hung up with school and the extra class I took. There wasn't really much time to make this chap with all the homework's. And over the summer, I had to go to the other side of the world. To visit my cousins who don't have internet. So, I couldn't get any chapters up till now. Hope you enjoy!!

+ chapter 6: Forget Him +

' How can I be so stupid?' thought Serena. She ran fast, wanting to get as far as possible from the café after what she had just witnessed. Tears kept coming down her eyes, making trails down her cheek, as proof that her heart has been broken. ' Why?… How can this happen?… I…' Serena trailed off, realization hitting her. She began to slow down until she was now standing still on the middle of the sidewalk.

' I was never his in the first place, nor was he mine.' Serena answered herself,' He doesn't even see me more than a friend.' Serena brought her hands up to wipe her face off of tears, not wanting to cry anymore over nothing. Over something she didn't have in the first place.

Serena began to a little, at how stupid she acted. Though tears were still coming, making her laugh a little harder, startling the people that were passing her by. Shaking her head, Serena began her trek back to the dormitory. Back to where it all started.

*~*

" Did you see Wufei in that clown suit?!" Rae asked through her laughter. She held her sides as she walked side by side with her friends, towards Serena's dorm.

" Yes!" Mina exclaimed, in the same state as Rae.

" Please don't bring that image up," Amie said, rubbing her temples, eyes covered with terror.

" I swear that was the most horrifying thing that I had ever witnessed," Lita commented with wide eyes. Apparently still remembering the event.

" Awe come on! He looked cute!" Rae pointed out.

" You say that because he's your man." Amie said.

" You would always find him cute even if he is wearing the ugliest tux in the world!" Lita said.

" Like those disco suits one?" asked Mina," The one that come in all those different colors and have those ruffled under shirt thing?"

" Yuck yes!" Amie announced.

" Well I think he looks cute and I'm listening to myself," Rae said, stopping in front of the door of the missing member in their group.

The rest of the girls just nodded. Not wanting to talk about Chang Wufei. Rae knocked the door and waited for it to open. A couple of minutes had passed, and they were still standing outside. Rae tried again, this time knocking harder. This time the answer they received was a loud thud. The girls started to worry.

" Serena? Come on hun answer the door!" Amie shouted. All of them started to press their ears up against the door, trying to listen to whatever was happening inside.

" Serena?" Lita asked.

Mina was about to say a word when she heard someone clear their throat. All of them got off the door and looked at the man that was their friends roommate. Keys in his hand, and a raised eyebrow in question.

" What are you guys doing?" Heero asked.

" Serena isn't answering the door and we heard a thud!" Rae ranted.

" She might be hurt!" Mina announced.

Heero stared at the girls then gently pushed them out of the way so he may open the door. A click was heard and Heero pushed open the door. He didn't see any sign of Serena in the living room, stepping into the room he walked over to the kitchen, the girls following closely behind him. When the kitchen was empty of Serena, Heero roamed over to the bedroom.

Opening the door of the room, Heero looked over to Serena's side of the room and saw her there, with her headphones on, the music blaring out from them a little, and reading a book. Heero looked at her quizzically.

*~*

Serena was oblivious to her surroundings. The music blasting loudly in her ears was just a whisper to her, and the book she was reading, was millions away from her sight. Not either of them were getting to her head. As hard as she tries to occupy her mind with something else, she always comes to think of THAT person.

She drew the book a little closer to her face. Trying to read the book, thinking that it may prevent her from thinking of him if she actually read the book other than just looking at it. As her frustrations grew a little higher by each beat of the song, Serena threw the book and turned around, coming face to face with the one she was trying hard to forget.

Serena screamed and punched Heero in the face in reflex. She jumped off of the bed only to fall on the ground face first because of the headset getting wrapped around her feet, her CD player flying over her and smashing on the floor. Broken.

" SERENA!" Mina and the girls exclaimed, worry filling them as they rushed over to their best friend.

Serena felt the ground shake and looked up. She saw Mina, Rae, Amie, and Lita's lips moving, but didn't hear anything. She took the headset off and slowly shook her head. The voices of her friends became a little clear as the seconds passed by.

" Ouch…" Serena moaned.

" Serena you should be more careful," Amie said.

" Hey it wasn't my fault! I was surprised! It was reflex!" Serena protested.

" I noticed," came the deep voice of Heero Yuy.

Serena looked over Lita's shoulder and saw Heero rubbing his nose. She was about to cry, but she held herself back. She didn't want him to see her cry. She narrowed her eyes at him and saw him look at her a little surprised, but the emotion was wiped out of her face immediately. She propped herself up with her hands and sat down on the floor. Rubbing her chin a little.

" So what are you guys doing here?" Serena asked. Spying Heero from the corner of her eyes as he left the room.

" We just wanted to come over and see how you were doing," Lita said.

" And what happened when you went after Heero!" Mina whispered to her.

At the mention of the name, Serena's expression took a downfall. The girls looked at her in question and worry.

" What happened Serena?" Rae asked.

Serena snapped out of her thoughts. She looked up at Rae and brightened her expression: " Nothing happened! Everything was great!"

" Okay… I so don't believe you," Lita said.

" Tell us what happened," Amie coaxed.

Serena looked at them, she felt her eyes go warm and her vision got blurry: " I found out he had a girlfriend."

The tears began to fall, she sobbed a little but quietly.

" What?" asked Mina.

" He's taken." Serena said.

" Serena… You know that was expected," Rae said.

Serena looked up at Rae.

" I really am sorry for you Serena. But there was a really big possibility that he was taken," Rae finished.

Serena looked down and nodded.

" Come one don't be sad!" Lita said, " There are so billions of guys out there that are so way hotter than him!"

Serena looked up at her in question, with one of her eyebrow quirked up.

" Yeah like there is Trowa!" Lita pointed out.

" Duo!" Amie said, her face were tinted red at the thought.

" Quatre," Mina said, her eyes filling with stars.

" And don't forget Wufei!" Rae said.

Serena looked at them and cleared her throat: " I'm not so sure about Wufei being cute and all but I don't think any of the guys you mentioned are available."

" Hey! He might not look good to you but he is to me!" Rae said, a smile on her face as she was lost in her own world.

" But, at least we proved to you that there can be other guys out there in the world that can be hotter than him!" Amie said.

Serena's face brightened a little. ' They are right, Heero was never mine in the beginning and there was all that possibility that he was taken! I shouldn't be like this and go out there and man hunt!' thought Serena as she looked up at the girls.

The girls were a little taken aback by the broad smile on Serena's face, once recovering from the shock of the smile they leaned in a little to Serena and were ready to hear what she was to say.

" Who wanna join me with my man hunt?" Serena asked mischievously.

The girls just looked at her astonished.

' What have we put in her mind?' thought Mina.

' Major change…' Lita mused.

' Whoa… Did I just here what I thought I heard?' Rae wondered.

" A man hunt?" Amie voiced out.

Serena nodded vigorously: " Yup!"

Mina, Rae, Lita and Amie looked at each other and then at Serena. After a moment of silence the girls all had smiles on their faces.

" What are we waiting for?" Mina exclaimed as she jumped up to a standing position," Let's find you a man!"

Serena squealed in delight and rushed out of the room and into the bathroom. Amie, Lita and Rae stood up and spied Serena in the bathroom who was rummaging through the cupboard, taking out perfumes and make ups. She scooped them up and went back in the room.

" Let's look good," Serena said as she closed the door of the bedroom with her foot. The girls giggled and got down to work.

*~*

Heero stared at the bedroom door that was closed by Serena in question. He had heard the announcement of a man hunt and that got him interested in what they were to do. ' A man hunt?' thought Heero,' are they going to find Serena a--'

Heero stopped himself. He shook his head and went back to reading the newspaper. ' It's there business. Not mine.' Thought Heero as he read.

*~*

After an hour of doing her make up, cutting her hair, styling it, and picking out a good outfit. Serena Tuskino was ready to go clubbing with her friends. She looked at herself in the mirror. ' Damn! I don't even recognize myself!' thought Serena.

She had on a light pink eye shadow, with her eyes outlined with black eyeliner, with a small tint of light pink on her cheeks and red lipstick. Her hair was in a slightly messy bun that hung loosely, held together with 2 stylized chopsticks clip. Some wisps of her hair were used to frame her face. Serena was wearing a pair of black tight fitting jeans and a white tube top with red linings. Some glitter were put on her shoulders, making some parts of her shoulder glimmer a little.

" Girl you look so good you make me look bad," Mina announced.

Serena turned to look at Mina and smiled: " It's thanks to all you guys,"

" Okay, now that you are ready. The girls and I are gonna go and get ready too okay?" Rae said.

Without giving it much thought which she should have, Serena nodded and watched the girls leave the room. Hearing the " See You Later" of the girls, she cleaned up her room. She gathered all of her cut hair and placed them in the plastic bag that she had found lying around.

Serena heard the door open and saw Heero Yuy standing beyond the opened door. She froze and unknowingly glared at him.

" Yeah?" Serena asked.

Heero didn't answer, he just came in the room and sat down on the chair in front of his desk and turning on his laptop. Serena just watched him and finally snapped herself out of it. ' Forget him!' thought Serena as she picked up some more of her hair on the ground.

" You cut your hair?" came Heero's deep voice.

Serena continued picking up her hair and gave a nod.

" Why?" Heero asked. He didn't really know the reason behind his curiosity, but he couldn't stop himself from asking.

Serena just shrugged and straightened herself, before she headed out the bedroom. Heero glared at her. ' Something's wrong with her…' Heero thought before going back to his work.

*~*

Serena walked to the kitchen her hands full of her hair. She opened the bottom cupboard and dumped the hair in the garbage can that they had inside. She looked behind her and stared at the door where she had left Heero. She didn't want to be so rude to him. She didn't even understand herself as to the reason why she was being rude to him. But that was the only other choice she could take at the moment.

She sighed and shook her head in disapproval. ' Heero didn't do anything wrong… But this is the only way I could think of getting over him.' Serena thought as she turned her body around, facing the bedroom door, which she was watching.

A knock came from the front door, shaking her out of her reverie. She answered the door and found her friends. They were all dressed and ready for a fun time.

" Ready?" Rae asked, an excited smile on her face.

Serena nodded and went out of the dorm she shared with Heero. She was different from the rest of her pals. She was the only one who wasn't feeling anxious on going to the club they had planned. She was the only one with no smile on her face.

" Serena what's wrong?" Amie asked.

Serena looked up at her, her eyes glowing with a far away look.

" Yo girl snap out of it! Were going to have fun and forget of our worries and bad times!" Mina announced. She clapped on Serena's back, with a force that made Serena slightly lunge forward.

" Ouch!" Serena moaned. She looked at Mina and saw the mirth in her eyes. Serena shook her head and nodded.

" You're right! Since when had I made a guy make me down? Let's go party, and meet some guys!!!" Serena hollered, shooting her fisted right hand above her.

" YEAH!!!" the girls exclaimed in unision.

And the group of girls marched down the hallway, on their way to the club that would help their friend Serena, forget about Heero Yuy.

*~*

AN: Finished reading? Then review!!!!


	7. Sorry

****

Prayin and Wishin

AN: Here is the next chappie!!!

.: chapter 7: Sorry

People and cars passed by them in the night. The traffic light was still shining red, the occupants in the car minus one, were getting more irritated at the fact that the red light was taking too long to turn green.

" What the f*ck is wrong with that light?!" Duo screamed. He was looking up and glaring at the traffic light hanging up in the air.

Heero just ignored the ranting of his comrade, and just looked out the car window. He didn't know how he was dragged into this, but he did know that he didn't struggle hard enough to go against their wishes.

He felt the car jolt forward, speeding. Duo muttering "Finally" and a couple of relieved sighs greeted his ears.

" Where is that club again?" Duo asked.

Heero heard Trowa, who was right beside him answer. He felt the car take a sharp turn to the right and he saw a glimpse of the bright sign of the Club their girlfriends were at. Heero felt something stir in the pit of his stomach when an image of Serena with some guy having fun on the dance floor, popped in his head. Heero glared at the thought and the instant the car parked he immediately opened the door and got out.

' No one will touch my Serena without my app-' Heero stopped in mid thought when his words finally registered. He glared at himself and abruptly stopped, having Duo bump into him from behind.

" Yo Heero whats wrong?!" Duo asked from his spot on the ground," You don't just stop in front of someone without giving a warning,"

" Hn…" Heero answered, ' What the hell am I thinking? Serena isn't mine, she is free to be with anyone she wants,' he thought as he turned around, heading towards the car.

" Where are you going Yuy?" Wufei called out.

" I'm going home," Heero answered.

" Aren't you going to check on Serena?" Duo asked.

" She is not my responsibility," Heero answered, he was about to take hold of the handle of the car door when he remembered this was Duo's BMW.

" Well she is your roommate, aren't you the least bit worried about her safety?" Quatre questioned.

" Safety," Heero whispered.

" Yeah buddy, that's the reason you came with us remember?" Duo stated. Heero glared at him. He knew perfectly well that he was interrupted in his dorm with a series of demanding knocks, and when he answered it, he was grabbed by the hands of Duo and dragged down the hall.

" Hn.." Heero answered. He paused for a minute from his spot. ' Was that the reason why I had that feeling in the pit of my stomach?… Cause I'm worried about her?…'

" Come on Yuy! We have our own girlfriends to go after," Wufei exclaimed.

" Tell us your decision, so we may go," came Trowa's urgent voice.

Heero looked at the car and then at the club. ' She is my roommate,' He thought. Nodding his head to his friends he went walked towards them and lined up.

*~*

Serena looked around the busy club. The music was blaring, bodies moving to the beats everywhere. The lights were dim and some were displaying different patters of color towards the dance floor and the walls.

She was supposed to be one the dance floor, dancing with the guys and her friends. She was supposed to be talking to some guy whose eyes and interest she had caught, and be drinking with them. Though none of those were happening. She was sitting on table that her friends and herself had chosen.

She was the only one occupying the table at the moment. Her friends had left her there for they were either out dancing, or having a little chat with some guy. They had insisted for her to join them and the guys friends. But she had denied it.

' Why the hell did I even come here if I wasn't going to have fun?' Serena thought as she rested her chin on her hands. Her elbows propped up by the black circular table. She looked around and she caught glimpses of Mina and Lita dancing with two cute guys, and glancing over at the bar, she saw Amie and Rae talking to two cute guys as well. Drinking with them.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned her head over. A guy with brown eyes and chocolate colored hair greeted her. She noticed the glimmer of lust behind the eyes and by the looks of how he was looking at her, and how he looked. She knew he was trouble.

" What are you doing here alone?" She heard the man speak in her ear. She felt a chill crawl up her spine as the guys breath bathed her ear.

Serena stole a glance at the guy in the eye and looked away, not being able to stomach the suggestive look. " I'm not here alone…"

" Oh so who are you with?" the man asked, taking a seat beside her. A little too close.

Serena shifted a little aside and looked around. Trying to think of something to say to the guy to get him to leave her alone.

" Um… I'm-" Serena didn't get to finish her sentence when she felt the guys finger on her lips.

" I know you aint here waiting for anyone, so come on and have a drink," the guy said, offering her the drink he had in his hand.

Serena looked at it and then looked at the man: " No thanks… I'm not thirsty,"

She felt a hand rubbing the left of her thighs, Serena tried to move away but the hand gripped on it tight.

" So lets dance," the man said, grabbing hold of her hips and pulling her off her seat.

" NO!!" Serena exclaimed, grabbing hold of the arm of her chair, with one hand while the other tried to pry the hands of her.

" Then lets go outside," the man had started to pull on her again.

" I said no!" Serena protested.

" Come on," the guy insisted. Serena tried to look for her friends and catch their eyes, but they had disappeared from her sight.

Serena settled on prying the hand that he held her with on her arm. But the grip just tightened some more. She let out a little cry that was muted by the blasting music.

Serena felt the grip on her hand loosen and she looked up and saw another hand grabbing on to the hand of the man that had gripped onto her. Looking up at the man who had grabbed her, and with the look on his face, she noticed that the guy was in pain because of the death grip her rescuer has on him.

" She said no," the familiar voice rang in her ears.

Serena's eyebrows narrowed in question and looked over at her rescuer. " Heero?" she whispered in surprise.

" She's my girlfriend!" The man exclaimed. The man let out a cry of pain when Heero's grip tightened some more.

" She's mine," She heard Heero answer.

Hearing what he had said made her heart stop, then all of a sudden she felt herself boil, and she could feel the blood rushing to her face.

" Huh?"

Serena looked at the man and saw him look at her.

"…. Your not Jasmine…" the man had said in surprise. He then looked back at Heero," Sorry about that guy, I thought she was my Jasmine,"

" Hn…" Heero let go of the guys hand and pushed him aside.

Serena watched the man walk away with a frightened expression. ' Bastard,' Serena thought. She felt a hand on the small of her back, and she looked up and saw Heero looking at her.

" Are you okay?" he asked.

She stared at him and looked down," Yeah…"

He led her towards the table she had occupied and she sat down on her chair, while Heero sat on the chair beside her.

*~*

Heero took hold of the arm the guy held on to, and looked for any bruises.

" Does it hurt?" He asked. He noticed Serena hadn't answered and looked up at her. She wasn't looking at him, and noticed that she probably didn't hear him.

Leaning forward he had his mouth just a couple of centimeters away from her ear and whispered: " Does you arm hurt?"

He felt Serena's hand tense and looked at her questioningly. Serena turned her gaze towards him and shook her head no, her head tilted down a bit.

He took hold of her chin and raised it up with his hooked finger so she wouldn't be looked down anymore and whispered: " Always keep your head up,"

" ….Okay…" he heard Serena whisper back in his ear. He felt his ear tingle when her breathe landed upon it.

He backed away from her, the sensation her breath and voice had left in her ear still lingering on it. He looked around and grew quiet, trying to control the feeling that was boiling up in her stomach.

He felt something tug his hand and he looked down, noticing he still has not let go of Serena's hand. Letting go of her hand he looked up at her and smiled a little in apology. Looking back at the dance floor he went back into his thoughts.

*~*

Serena held her right hand with her left, she still felt the warmth of Heero's hand on it. She looked up at him and she felt a shiver come through her. It wasn't like the shiver she got from the guy that had tried to take her away, the shiver she was feeling was something pleasurable.

' I had been so mean to him… And for a reason that he had no control over…' Serena thought and looked down at the table in shame.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him.

" Are you okay?" he asked in her ear.

Serena bit her lip, trying to stop the whimper from escaping. She nodded and felt him back away.

Looking at Heero, she made a decision. Grabbing hold of his sleeve he tugged at it and waited for him to look at her.

She signaled for him to come a little closer and whispered in hi ear: " Heero… Thank you, for helping me out back there."

" No problem," Heero answered back.

" And I'm sorry for being a little mean to you lately," Serena answered.

" A little? I was given the scariest glare I've ever seen from such a nice person. I thought I was evil!" Heero answered, his voice going low and a little high.

She looked at him quizzically: " Whoa… what's with the change?"

Heero looked at her, his expression changing back to its norm: " I guess being scared does that to people."

" Hm…" Serena answered. She was about to back away and leave Heero alone in his thoughts when a thought pop up in her head: " How come you're here?"

Heero looked at her for a minute before answering," The guys were worried about their girlfriends,"

" What abo-" Serena held her tongue, when she looked at him. " Nevermind,"

" What about me?" Heero asked. Serena stiffened a little," I came for you."

Serena flushed at his answer. But at the thought of Relena she sighed in disappointment. ' But then again, at least he feels a little for me,' she thought.

" You wanna dance?" She heard him whisper in her ear. Serena again felt the pleasing shiver come up her spine. 

She looked over at him and nodded. Heero took her hand and pulled her close to him, and whispered: " I don't know why you were angry at me, but I'm glad you've forgiven,"

" I'm the one who-" Serena was cut off when he started speaking again.

" I was the reason though," Heero answered. He then took hold of her hand and led her towards the dance floor, Heero being a couple of steps ahead of her.

" No you weren't" she whispered.

*~*

AN: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!


	8. Found Dancing

****

Prayin and Wishin

AN: Here is the next chappie!!!

.: chapter 8: Found Dancing

Amie tried to listen what the guy in front of her was talking about. Normally she would be attentive, but with his conversation was so self absorbed that she never got to say anything about herself. Not like she would say anything personal to him. She had Duo. But this guy was majorly too self-absorbed.

" That was when I finished my Art College," the man said in a somewhat proud voice.

' And no future,' thought Amie as she looked at him. He didn't look like the artistic type at all. He seemed to look more of a punk than anything else.

" I am sure you would be a very successful artist," Amie lied, smiling at the man in front of her.

" I will be," the man, Joe, said. " Would you like another drink?"

Amie looked at her empty glass," No thanks, I think I have drank enough,"

" Oh come on," Joe said," That can't be true, you only drank one, I'll get you another glass. Hey bartender, get this-"

" No really, I don't want another drink. I'm not that much of a drinker," Amie said kindly to Joe.

" Just another one, until I finish my glass," Joe told her.

' Persistent,' thought Amie. She grabbed hold of Joe arm and lightly pulled it down. " No I really don't need another drink." Turning to the bartender Amie looked at him and shook her head no.

" So what do you want to do?" Joe whispered in her ears as she felt his arm wrap around her waist. Amie shivered and scrunched up her face in disgust.

Amie pulled away from him and took his hands off of her," I really need to get to my friend,"

Joe looked over to where Amie's friend was and looked at her, a smile on his face," She's busy, you should keep yourself busy,"

Amie felt herself being pulled closer to him and she maintained the distance by placing her hands on his arms to prevent him from pulling her in.

" And she'll be busy with me," came a new voice. Amie turned her head around and found Duo, glaring at the guy she was with.

" Duo!" Amie announced, relief evident in her voice.

" Who are you?" Joe asked, standing up and holding on to Amie's arm.

" I suggest you let go of my girls arm," Duo announced, his voice taking a more dark tone. A tone that definitely said ' Don't mess with me'.

Joe looked at Amie: " You have a boyfriend?"

Amie looked up at him and nodded. " Yes I do,"

Joe looked up at Duo and still saw him glare at him. " She's all yours man," 

" I know she's mine. I wanted you to know she's mine." Duo announced, grabbing hold of Amie's waist and pulling her against him. Amie blushed at the closeness.

"Alright," Joe said. Leaving the couple alone. Not wanting to find out what Duo could do to him for messing with his girl.

" Duo, you scared him," Amie whispered.

Duo smiled, loosing the cold mask he had put on. " Good,"

Amie giggled and hugged him, pecking him on the cheek. " What are you doing here?"

" Saving you of course," Duo announced, adjusting his hold on her.

" Who said I needed saving?" she asked.

" I had a feeling," Duo announced.

" Hm…" Amie sighed as he took in the smell of him. Looking over his shoulder she got a glimpse of Serena with Heero, on the dance floor, dancing a little too close and with the look on both their faces, happy about it too.

" Is that Heero?" Amie asked. Staring at the dancing couple.

" Huh?" Duo asked. Turning around with Amie in his arms, looking over at the dance floor he saw his normally stoic and currently taken friend, dancing with his roommate. Close.

Duo smiled and let out a chuckle," Well I be damned,"

" Why do you say that?" Amie asked, confused a little.

" This one is for real," Duo said. Amie looked at him still confused. " Come on Amie, let's dance,"

*~*

Rae looked over her company's shoulder. Taking a glimpse of onyx eyes, she stared and smiled. ' Wufei,' she thought. Looking at the man speaking in front of her she interrupted.

" I'm sorry Drake," Rae said at the blue eyed man she was with, " but I have to go, someone is waiting for me,"

" All right," Drake said as he stood up from his seat, helping Rae off hers he stepped back, " See you later Rae,"

Rae gave him a smile and walked off. She looked at the man that was sitting on the stool. Giving him a smile she watched his shoulders loosen. Giggling a little she wrapped his arms around him and hugged.

" What are you doing here?" she asked.

" I wanted to be here," Wufei answered. Hugging her as well.

" Hm…" Rae sighed and kissed him on the cheek. Taking a seat on the stool in front of him she smiled.

" So who was that guy?" Wufei ask, taking a sip of his drink.

Rae looked back and still saw Drake where she had left her talking with some other girl. " Drake, he's a doctor."

" Oh," Wufei replied, staring at the man Rae was talking about.

Rae smiled at his comment, " He's really nice, you know he graduated early? He's a top surgeon, isn't that amazing,"

" Hn…" Wufei retorted, unamused.

Rae giggled and looked back at Wufei, " Calm down Wufei, I was just kidding,"

Wufei gave her a look, causing her to smile in amusement, " You know I never pictured you to be the jealous type,"

" Hn…"

" You're turning into Heero," Rae answered, giving him a peck on the lips.

Wufei pulled her back and kissed her fully on the lips. Pulling back, he smiled at her expression. Rae opened her eyes slowly and blushed. Turning her head from him, she looked around to look for Serena.

" Huh?" Rae announced as she saw who was on the dance floor.

Wufei looked to where Rae was looking and was surprised at what he saw. The perfect soldier was dancing with Serena. This is the first time he had ever seen Heero dance with anyone other than Relena.

" Yuy?" Wufei said out loud.

Rae looked over at Wufei, confusion written all over her face. " What are you talking about?"

Wufei didn't answered. Rae gave him a glare. She still had no clue as to what he was talking about.

" Wu-" Rae didn't finish her sentence when she saw Wufei turn his gaze towards her.

" You wanna dance? Seeing as I'm turning into Yuy," he asked.

Rae didn't get to answer when she was taken off of her chair and led towards the dance floor.

*~*

Quatre and Trowa just stood on the dance floor, glaring at their girlfriends dance partners. They still have not noticed them. Not at all, they were still busy dancing.

" Trowa?" Lita called. Trowa turned her gaze at Rae who was smiling at him." Trowa!"

Lita left his dance partner and when Trowa saw that the man was going to make a grab for Lita, Trowa grabbed the hand first and squeezed hard. " What are you doing?"

" Taking back my dance partner," the man said.

" You mean you want to dance some more with my girlfriend?" Trowa announced venom in his voice, glaring at the man in front of him.

The man looked at him, and then at Lita, before resting his gaze back on him, " No,"

" Hn…" Trowa answered. The man left the dance floor and he turned his gaze at Lita.

" Why were you dancing with him?" he asked.

" Because in a club your supposed to have fun," Lita answered, giving him a peck on the cheek. " There is nothing to worry about."

" Hm…" Trowa stated, inhaling the scent of Lita.

" So what are you doing here?" Lita asked.

" Looking out for you," Trowa answered.

" I don't need to be look out after, I can take care of myself," Lita answered, as she danced with Trowa in a slow rhythm, going against the fast upbeat music that was playing.

" But I wanna look after you," Trowa said, pulling her close.

" Hm…" Lita announced.

*~*

" Yo watch out guy, if you want to stand you are to supposed to be off the dance floor," Mina's dance partner informed him. Quatre just remained standing, trying to get Mina's attention.

Mina looked over at her dance partner and smiled at Quatre. " QUATRE!!"

Mina walked over to Quatre and jumped in his arms: " What are you doing here?!" 

" Look for you," Quatre announced. Hugging Mina back, but still glaring at the man who was snarling at him. ' He doesn't know who he's dealing with,' Quatre thought and brushed off the guys threatening looks.

" What are you doing with my woman?!" the man announced.

" She's mine," Quatre retorted sharply, sending him a glare.

He saw the look the man had on his face and brought up a hand. " If you wanna loose a hand then hit me,"

Mina turned around," Jack, he is my boyfriend and take him very seriously. Cause that's what happened to the last guy who thought he could touch me,"

Mina turned to look at Quatre and pecked him on the cheek and patted him on the chest: " He's one of the top Preventers,"

Quatre looked at Mina surprised, but let it vanish quickly so the guy would listen. Looking back up the guy was already gone from sight.

" He's gone," Quatre announced.

" Yeah I know, I knew that would work," Mina answered.

" What do you mean?" Quatre asked. ' Does she know?' Quatre thought.

" Well I read this article in the newspaper today. Front page article." Mina announced as she led Quatre to a slow dance, until he picked it up. " It was about these Preventers officers who are the top class soldiers. I didn't think he would want to mess with one so I said it,"

Quatre smiled at her and kissed her on the lips: " Nice thinking."

" Hm…" Mina sighed, content.

" Look Serena is dancing … Heero?!" Mina asked.

Quatre turned around and saw Serena definitely dancing with Heero. " Yes it is…"

" I guess she's changed her mind," Mina stated.

" Hm?" Quatre questioned.

" Well Serena wanted to forget about Heero you know cause she likes him, but he turned out to have a girlfriend," Mina said, " But I guess you already know that,"

" Yeah…" Quatre said, and turned to look at Heero again," But I dunno,"

" What do you mean," Mina asked.

Quatre didn't answer; he just stared at his friend. 

" Quatre?" Mina asked not getting why Heero is confused.

" Just forget about it, and dance," Quatre said as he looked at Mina and danced with her.

*~*

" Heero is dancing," Trowa announced.

" Heero? Dancing?" Lita asked.

" Yeah, over there," Trowa said. Lita looked over to her side and saw what Trowa saw.

" Serena?" Lita asked surprised. Her friend was here to forget about Heero. Not fall for Heero more. But looking at how content Serena was, she just smiled. ' At least she can have him for just a short while,' she thought.

" Trowa what is it?" Lita asked, looking at Heero again, trying to see why Trowa was staring at him.

" Nothing." Trowa answered, " Let's dance,"

*~*

Serena let her arms hang loosely on Heero's shoulders, as she danced to the fast rhythm. Heero moving along with her beat for beat. She looked up at Heero and noticed his eyes were half closed. She titled her head a little in question but shrugged it off.

She felt his hands tighten a little around her waist and she felt her body tingle all over at the move. She leaned in a little closer and felt his breathe on her neck. ' Even if this doesn't last, I'm glad this happened,' Serena thought a she closed her eyes, and let her body sway with Heero's.

*~*

AN: Review….


	9. Conversation

Prayin and Wishin

AN: Here is the next chappie!!!

****

+ chapter 9: Conversation** +**

" Serena! Come on!! Do you wanna go to the movie's or not?" came a male voice beyond the closed door. 

" Just wait," Serena answered, not averting her gaze from the mirror. " I'm almost done!"

Hearing the retreating footsteps, she smiled. Looking herself in the mirror she gave her reflection an approving look and put her hair in a ponytail, her short blonde hair falling on her shoulders.

Turning around from the full-length mirror, she walked around her bed and opened the closed door. Stepping through she heard a sigh and looked over at Heero. She gave him a smile and he gave her one in return.

" I thought I would have to cancel our movie night," Heero stated as he walked over to the cabinet, taking his shoes out.

Serena walked over to him and took her one shoes, and slipped them on: " You wouldn't dare! You promised me to take me to the movies!"

" Hn…" Heero answered giving her a smirk and then opening the doors after taking his car keys.

" What movie are we watching anyway?" Serena asked as she closed the door behind her and locked it before running up to him.

" We'll decide once we get there." Heero answered simply.

" Do you even know what playing today?" she asked, getting in the elevator.

" No," Heero answered.

Serena gave a sigh and shook her head. " What happened to the Heero that knew everything?"

Heero just gave a shrug. ' Just great!!! I guess nothing special would happen today,' Serena thought as she followed Heero to his car.

*~*

" What the hell is this?" came a surprised voice from beside her. She looked at Heero who was staring wide eyed at the list of movies that were playing.

" What?" she asked.

" Do you not see what I am seeing?" Heero asked.

" You don't like the movies?" Serena asked.

Heero looked at her, then to the movie list and back to her. " No,"

" No? How can you not?" Serena asked looking surprised.

" They're cartoons," Heero answered.

" So what? They are good. Treasure Planet has got to be a good movie!! And look at that!! LILO AND STITCH!! Now who wouldn't want to see that little cutie?!" Serena said as she pointed at the said movies, whose pictures were in a frame on the wall.

" Hn…" Heero grunted.

" Awe…" Serena said disappointedly," You 'hn-ed'."

Heero turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow: " Hn…"

" Don't you dare leave Heero!" Serena said walking away from the movie theatre with her head down low.

" Hn…" Heero said as he started to walk away.

" I swear don't you get tired 'hn-ing'?!" Serena exclaimed as she ran to Heero, and stopping him from walking any further.

" Don't break a promise Heero, it ain't good!" Serena informed him.

Heero looked down at her and looked back at the pictures on the wall that featured what was playing in the cinema.

" Do we have to?" he asked.

" Come on Heero! I promise you that it will be fun!!" Serena exclaimed, putting on her best puppy dog eyes.

Heero groaned and tried to look away from Serena, but to no avail. She was just too adorable to look away from. ' Why was she given those eyes?' Heero thought as he tried to not stare in her crystal blue orbs.

" Please Heero? Lilo and Stitch are waiting!" Serena begged. " Do it for me? And I will do anything! Even leave you alone!"

Heero looked at her some more, not doing anything but staring. He snapped out of his reverie and nodded. Seeing her smile he smirked.

" Anything right?" Heero asked as they walked over to buy their tickets.

" Yup! Anything!!" Serena answered happily, as she skipped.

" Even leave me alone?" Heero asked. He watched as Serena stop skipping and slowly averting her down eyes at him. He gave her a small hesitant nod, before turning away and walking slowly towards the counter.

Heero felt something strike him when she looked at him with those eyes, so he immediately went to walk beside her. " Okay what I want you to do is…."

" Leave you alone?" Serena asked with sad tone.

" No." Heero answered, when Serena turned to look at him he added," I want you to stop using those puppy dog eyes, or whatever at me,"

Serena just stared at him," What?"

" No more puppy dog eyes," Heero repeated.

" But…" Serena replied," Then I won't be able to let you do anything!"

" Exactly!" Heero said as he bought his ticket. " Lilo and Stitch right?"

She gave him a nod and stared at him. She only took her eyes off him when it was her turn to buy the ticket.

" Serena you don't have to buy yours, I bought your ticket," Heero answered as he flashed her the two tickets in his hand.

" Thanks," Serena said as she walked over to him.

*~*

Serena opened their dorm room and went in with Heero behind her with popcorn bucket in his hands.

" Wasn't that cute?! Stitch is so adorable!!" Serena exclaimed as she took off her shoes and running over to the couch.

" Hn…" Heero answered as he walked over to the kitchen and placing the popcorn bucket onto the table.

" Awe come on Heero!! I know you think the cute little alien is cute!" Serena said from her position in the couch.

Heero just smiled and poured himself a glass of water, recalling the cute little noises Serena had made during the movie, and the time she cried at the part where Stitch was in the woods trying looking for his family, and when Stitch rescued Lilo and said ' No body gets left behind,'.

" You cried," Heero stated.

" I did not!!" Serena protested after a minute of silence.

" You did so," Heero answered as he walked in the living room," I am still wondering why you cried."

" Well Mr. Insensitive," Serena stated as she sat up on the couch," for your information Stitch was in pain and lonely… I can't help but feel his pain,"

" But at the part where he was piling sand above him and putting a leaf at the top of the sand pile?" Heero asked baffled," I don't see it being said or painful. I found it cute, you should have just said 'Awe'!"

" Just forget it Heero," Serena said as she laid back down on the couch.

" Hn…" Heero answered as he walked around and sat on the couch beside her.

Silence had befallen them; it was not the kind of silence where you would feel uncomfortable, but peaceful.

" Heero?" Serena asked.

" Hn…"

Serena sighed in defeat when he 'hn-ed' again: " You know I like this transformation of yours,"

" Hn?"

" You talk more, and your more outgoing too, playful even! And you say things like ' cute'!" Serena said.

" Is it bad?" Heero asked.

Serena propped herself up with her elbows, looking up at Heero: " No… I like it a lot, actually. But I just wonder why the change happened you know."

" You don't want me to stay like this?" Heero asked before taking a sip of his water.

" I do… It's fun, my nights here wont be so quiet." Serena answered.

" And I do say cute," Heero said.

" No you –" Serena paused and shook her head," Yeah I guess you do. You do have a girlfriend."

Heero quirked an eyebrow, giving Serena a questioning look.

" I saw you with a girl Heero, when I was out walking, and you two were you know…" Serena answered.

Heero nodded and put his glass down. " Relena,"

" The Vice Foreign Minister?" Serena asked surprised.

Heero nodded.

" Damn…" Serena whispered. ' Whoa… competing with a girl like that, I wouldn't have had a chance with him,' Serena thought disappointedly.

" Damn?" Heero asked when he heard her comment.

" Damn… as in you dog you! You got yourself a very sophisticated girl!! A former Queen!!" Serena exclaimed.

" I'm not with her because of her money and fame," Heero answered.

" Of course not, you look deeper than that," Serena said.

Heero nodded and leaned back.

" So how did you two get together?" She asked.

" Nosy aren't we?" Heero commented. Serena blushed and Heero smiled at that, finding the look cute.

" I ju-"

" She was the first one who befriended me, willing to be close to me. Even though I was known to be a bad guy." Heero said. ' Why am I telling her this?' Heero thought, looking at Serena, ' Did she use to puppy dog eyes?'

" At first I thought she was crazy and all… wanting to be near me, but I got used to her presence and when I was assig- I mean we got closer during the war and then here we are." Heero finished.

" Opposites attract then." Serena said.

" Yeah… I guess so," Heero answered.

Serena was to say something else when the phone rang. Heero reached for it and answered the phone.

" Hello?" Heero said.

Serena listened to the conversation.

" Relena, how are you?"

Hearing those words, and the name Serena looked away from Heero and got up from the couch and headed for their room. ' It's already been a week since I found out, I shouldn't be still feeling this,' Serena thought as she went in the room, closing it behind her.

" I hate those old men too, they do nothing but complain…. You only have 2 and a half more weeks to listen to their ranting, then we'll be together…."

Serena slid down the door and onto the floor. Heartbroken once again just because of one phone call conversation.

*~*

AN: Here it is…. oh and I don't own any of the movies that I have stated in this fic!!! ....... Review people!!! 


	10. Answers and Questions

Prayin and Wishin

AN: Here is the next chappie!!!

+ chapter 10: Answers and Questions +

Dear diary,

I am crazy. You know that? I am definitely crazy!! Okay last week I found out that he had a girlfriend, and I was heartbroken, but at the club I fell for him all over again. Two days after that, after we came back from the movies… I was hurt again because of a phone call. But I… I'm still into him.

You hear/read that? I am still hanging on… I know you must think I'm crazy diary. I think I am too. In fact I said it first.

And you know the funny thing is, with his change, I'm falling hard, even knowing that he has Relena. Putting myself through this torture is gonna kill me someday, and that someday I know will be in two weeks. 

We've gotten so close this past week. Going to outings and all, and with his change, it's so hard not to love him.

I'm crazy diary… Crazy, crazy, crazy.

Serena Tsukino

*~*

Serena closed her diary and placed it back inside the drawer. Sitting up, she looked over at Heero who was on his bed sleeping, his back facing her. Serena drew her legs up and rested her head on her knees while her arms were wrapped around her legs.

' Why, am I doing this to myself?' Serena thought as she looked at Heero's sleeping form. Serena mentally kicked herself and rolled her eyes as she laid herself back down on her bed. Encasing herself deep in her blanket she turned over to her right so she would be facing Heero. ' Because I'm crazy,' Serena thought as she gave a last look at Heero.

' Crazy as hell,' was her last thought before she fell into a deep sleep. Filled with a certain someone who had unruly brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes who she loves, even though he has broken her heart twice.

*~*

" Serena?" Rei exclaimed as she waved her hand in front of her dazed friend's face.

The rest of the gang just stared oddly at Serena when she didn't respond but sigh. Mina looked at where her friend was looking at and her vision ended up on a certain someone's turned head.

Mina elbowed Rei: " She's staring at him again."

Rei, Amie, and Lita gave Mina a questioning glance. Mina smirked and with her thumb, pointed at whom Serena was staring at. The girls followed the line of direction the thumb was providing, and was met with a head of unruly hair.

" Again?" Lita whined. Mina nodded while the other girls just sighed, defeated. Amie turned to face her friend and plugged her nose, while Lita covered the Serena's mouth.

Serena's eyes went wide and they lost there far away look. She shook her head wildly from side to side and with delicate hands, ripped the hands that were cutting off her air supply.

Taking a deep breath she faced Amie and Lita, flushed and breathing hard: " What was that for?"

" You were staring at him again," Amie answered.

" Huh?" Serena made out as she looked at her friends in question. Mina gave her the 'you know what I'm talking about look' and pointed at the teenager across the cafeteria. Serena blushed. " Oh,"

" Yeah, oh!" Lita said, she sat down beside her friend and took a sip of her soda. Rei and the rest of the girls did so too.

" Serena is there something you want to tell us?" Rei asked. Propping her arms up on the table with her elbows. Her head resting in her palms.

Serena tilted her head down and stole a quick peek at Heero again before blushing. ' What to say?' she thought.

" Serena tell us," Mina said.

" Um…" Serena began her eyes still on the table. " I give up."

" Huh?" was her reply from all her friends.

Serena looked up at them, and glanced over at Heero before shifting her gaze over at her friends: " I can't do it. I'm not giving up on him."

Realization came upon the girls and Serena heard "oh's".

" Serena, you do know he's of limits," Mina said to her blonde friend," He has a girlfriend. Are you going to break them up?"

Serena looked down at the table again, event that happened yesterday coming back full force. ' Relena,' she thought sadly. " I know he's off limits. And I'm not going to steel him from his girlfriend… All I'm saying is, I dunno… not move on?"

" You're torturing yourself Serena," Rei said.

" I know, I'm crazy," Serena whispered, " And anyways, I can't steal him away from his girlfriend. His girlfriend is Relena Peacecraft for crying out loud."

" Who?" Amie asked.

" You know the former queen of the world," Serena answered.

" He has high taste in women doesn't he?" Lita said.

Serena got more depressed when she heard her friends answer. Lita saw the reaction and placed an arm around her friend's shoulders.

" Cheer up Serena. I mean if he goes for women who are rich and famous, he is not worth while to go after."

" Yeah, I mean like fame and fortune don't last forever. So his love won't last forever!" Mina added.

Serena looked up and saw Rei and Amie nod their heads in agreement. " He's not with her because of her fame and fortune. He looks deeper than that. He told me that himself."

" Then if he looks for inner beauty, he'll come around." Rei reassured her.

" Relena has inner beauty too, ya know. And to top it off she's got the looks too!" Serena piped in, " And with her riches and fame, she's practically the perfect girl!"

" Why are you being so pessimistic?" Amie asked. " You know you have both inner and outer beauty. If you were the one who met Heero first and he really does doesn't care about fame and riches, he would have chosen you,"

Serena heard " yeah's" coming from the other girls. Hearing what they have said Serena's hopes were now up high. " Guys?" Serena asked, tears building up. The girls looked at her, tears in their eyes too. " Give me a hug?"

The girls complied and hugged their friend. Serena shed the tears building in her eyes: " You are the best of friends a girl can ever ask for."

Mina, Rei, Lita and Amie started crying too when Serena started crying.

" You are too," Mina said through her tears, tightening her hold around Serena.

" You're a great friend too Serena," Amie said as she cried.

" Serena you're the best friend a girl would want," Lita said as she rested her cheek on Serena's head and hugged her.

" Meatball head," Rei said as she hugged her best friend. Tears too streaming down her cheeks.

*~*

Duo looked at his friend, ever since the club he had seen something change in him: The change being his attitude towards his roommate. He had been dying to know what was up with Heero. The memory of Heero on the dance floor with Serena still haunting him. Seeing that it was practically the closest he had seen the two together and that that was the start of the change. 

First he thought nothing of it because it was a club. It sets you in the mood to dance. But it has gone on for a week now. He wanted to know what happened, or what is happening with Heero.

" So how is Relena?" Quatre asked. Duo hearing the name then remembered about the relationship Heero is currently in with Relena. ' Oh yeah, Relena.' Duo thought, nodding his head.

" She's fine," Heero answered eating his sandwich.

" That's all?" Duo asked.

Heero just gave him a questioning look.

" What else is there to say Maxwell?" Wufei asked.

Duo looked at all of them. He looked up at the ceiling and shrugged. " I dunno, I was thinking that you would have much more to say than that."

" Well that was the only answer we needed," Wufei answered, snorting at the braided teenager's stupidity.

" Well if somebody asked me how my Amie's doing, I would have said ' she's doing fine, she had a great time in gym class, and was offered a position in the swimming team.'" Duo answered.

" What are you getting at Duo?" Quatre asked. Duo looked up at his blonde friend and noticed some of the questioning stares that were directed at him from the guys.

" Never-" Duo trailed off when he heard crying. Looking over behind him he saw Amie and the gang all huddled together crying. Trowa and the others too heard the noise and looked at where Duo was looking and saw their girlfriend and the gang crying.

" Why are they crying?" Duo asked.

" Let's go and find out," Trowa said as he stood up from his seat and walked towards the table of where the girls were. The rest of them following his lead.

" Onna's," Wufei muttered as he walked over to the girls table, where they were crying up an ocean.

*~*

" Why are you all crying?" came a male voice.

All the girls looked to the one who broke their moment and they all blushed. Their respective boyfriends were there standing in front of them, with worried and questioning eyes.

Rei wiped away her tears, as she tried to think of an answer of the question. She stopped and tilted her head to the side: " Actually I don't know why we cried."

" Do you?" Rei asked looking at Mina.

" I dunno," Mina said shrugging her shoulders.

" You guys started crying first," Lita answered, wiping her cheeks dry.

" Why did we cry?" Amie asked. All the girls looked at Serena who was smiling. Giggles erupted from Serena's parted lips. Soon it turned into a full-blown laugh, which sent the other girls laughing, like a chain reaction.

The rest of the girls laughed along with Serena. Duo and the guys just looked at their girlfriend and Serena, weirder out, and threw each other questioning glances.

" I don't know man," Duo answered when the guys looked at him for answers," women are known to do weird things,"

*~*

Serena looked up, and her laughter died down. Deep blue eyes stared hard into hers and she couldn't do anything but blush. She looked away, trying to hide her blush, from questioning eyes.

' Why is he staring?' she thought as she wiped her tears away, and her cheeks dry.

" So why were you guys crying?" Quatre asked as he moved towards Mina.

Mina gave him a reassuring look. Telling him not to worry: " I guess it was just needed for the little moment we had there,"

The boyfriends quirked their eyebrows at their respective girlfriends. Asking them the same question mentally.

" Yeah," the girls answered, nodding their heads.

Serena turned around and looked at the guys, minus Heero. She knew he was still staring at her, and she knew she was still blushing but her neck was hurting and she couldn't keep her head turned that long.

" You women, I will never understand you," Wufei said.

The rest of the guys nodded. Minus a certain someone who was leaning against the column.

The girls gave a giggle at Wufei's response. They looked at Serena and noticed her blushing, and shyly steel a peak and Heero. Rei, Lita, Amie and Mina all shared a look and turned to their friend, who was currently oblivious to everything around her except Heero. They gave her a small smile, all of them hoping that their friend could either get what she wanted or move on.

*~*

Duo noticed the exchange the girls had before smiling a tiny smile. He noticed the smile was directed towards Serena who was currently blushing, posture shy. Seeing Serena look up and then down in the flash he looked towards what Serena looked at that made her blush even more.

Heero was whom he saw, leaning against the column, eyes fixated on his roommate. Duo looked over at the others. ' Are they seeing what _I'm_ seeing?' Duo thought. He stared at the guys who were currently focusing on their girls. He turned back to Heero. ' Am _I_ seeing what I'm seeing even?' Duo thought as he moved over to sit beside his girlfriend.

*~*

AN: here is the chapter!!! Hope you liked it!! REVIEW!!! 


	11. Kiss

Prayin and Wishin

AN: here is the next chappie!!! So close to the end!!! I can't wait!!!

The ones in _italics_ indicates "dream world".

+ chapter 11: Kiss +

" You guys… I have to tell you something…" Duo began as he sat down on the couch. Wufei, Trowa and Quatre were in his dorm for he had called them up.

" What is it Maxwell?" Wufei asked. Aggravated that he has to spend his extra hours with Maxwell, and not with Rei. He had been dragged by the braided baka to their dorm, dragging along his other comrades.

Duo looked at the occupants in the room. He winced at the glares they all gave him. ' I don't think today is a good day to talk with them…' Duo thought, but he sighed, knowing that it was too late to turn back.

" Well what is it Maxwell?" Wufei asked.

" It's Heero," Duo blurted out. Quatre, Wufei and Trowa gave Duo a questioning look.

" Haven't you noticed how he's been acting for the past week?" Duo asked. Duo looked at them. Receiving no answer from them Duo sighed.

" Between him and Serena." Duo said.

" There is nothing going on between them," Trowa replied.

" Well there is more going between them than him with Relena," Duo answered.

" Is this what you were trying to tell us in the cafeteria yesterday, Maxwell?" Wufei asked.

Duo just nodded.

" Duo, they are roommates, they are bound to be friends and hang out," Quatre said.

" Well yesterday, haven't you noticed him staring at Serena?" Duo asked," And Serena was blushing okay, there is something going on between them,"

Trowa sighed: " You do know that the girls were crying for unknown reasons."

" Serena may have been embarrassed and Heero was staring because he was worried." Quatre finished.

" That's-" Duo was interrupted by Wufei.

" Duo, there is nothing going on between them. Yuy is with the Peacecraft onna, I don't think Yuy is capable of cheating," Wufei said.

Duo just stared at the guys. ' Wufei does have a point there, and Trowa and Quatre have a point too… Maybe I've been wrong about this whole thing,' Duo thought.

Seeing that there was nothing else Duo has to say, Trowa, Wufei and Quatre left the dorm. Leaving their braided friend alone, to go meet with their girlfriends.

*~*

" Why were you crying yesterday?" Heero asked as he sat down on the other end of the couch from Serena.

Serena looked at Heero: " It was yesterday Heero, do you have to know now?"

Heero nodded: " You wouldn't answer me yesterday. So why were you crying yesterday?"

Serena blushed and shrugged her shoulders: " I really don't know."

Heero nodded: " I shouldn't have asked that question. You do cry at weird parts of a movie."

Serena gave a glare at Heero, a blush still plastered on her face seeing that Heero's eyes were still on her. Giving her that knowing look of his. ' Damn that look!' Serena thought, as she blushed even more. She had fallen in love with that look ever since he had started using it on her.

" Stop looking at me," Serena said as she turned her head down, taking her eyes off of him, and hiding her blush.

Heero quirked an eyebrow up when Serena blushed once more after she told him to stop looking at her. He smiled at that, enjoying her blush.

" Alright," Heero answered as he picked up the newspaper on the coffee table. " But you do,"

" Yeah, yeah," Serena muttered as she rested her head on the armrest of the couch. Serena stared at Heero from where her head lay. ' If only you weren't so handsome… hot… gorgeous… athletic… with a six pack and have a really nice smell…' Serena thought, a dreamy look in her eyes. Realizing what she was think she hit her head and cursed at herself. ' Got off the subject there…'

She turned to look at Heero and saw him staring at her with a weird look. She blushed, having an idea of why he was looking at her like that. She gave an embarrassed laugh: " I just-"

" Don't tell me," Heero said as he went back to reading the newspaper. Serena mocked glare at him and 'hmphed'. When a chuckle echoed in the room she looked over at her crush. Her eyes widened at the sight. ' Oh. My. God.' Serena thought, ' I have to be dead to be able to get over you,'

*~*

Relena sat on her desk, her eyes running over the paper work in front of her. She sighed and settled her pen on the desk and looked over at the phone. She tapped on her desk, and looked up at the clock above the oak doors. ' He should be calling by now,' Relena thought.

Relena gave a snort: " He should have called yesterday too,"

Relena picked the phone up and set it back down when all she heard was the dial tone. She was about to make another move to pick the phone up when she decided not to. ' He would call,' Relena thought, ' He must be busy… he is going to school…'

Relena went back to the pile of paper on her desk. Picking up her pen she skimmed the form again and finally signed it. She was about to look on the other papers when the phone rang. With eager hands, she picked the phone up and held it against her ear.

" Hello! I-" Relena trailed off.

" Miss Peacecraft?" the man on the other end asked.

Relena shook out of her daze: " I'm sorry about that… I was expecting a call from my brother,"

Relena sighed, but made sure that the mouthpiece wasn't anywhere near her mouth, so there wouldn't be any questions. Relena nodded at what the man on the other end of the phone said and said: " Yes,"

' Heero…' she thought before honing in on the politicians voice again.

*~*

Heero knocked on the door of the bathroom frustrated. The occupant of the bathroom gave him a yell telling him to wait.

" I have been waiting for over 30 minutes already!!!" Heero answered as he knocked on the door once more. Hearing a growl from the other side, he waited a couple more seconds for the door to open. When it did not come he raised his hand up ready to knock on the door hard. The door swung open suddenly and Serena stood in its place.

" Heero I'm-" Serena didn't finish her sentence, as her head was connected Heero's fisted hand. Heero stared with wide eyes as he witnessed Serena collapse on the floor.

" Gomen nasai," Heero whispered to Serena as he lifted her from the ground and carried her over to her bed. Heero looked at Serena's forehead and noticed the red mark. " Hn…" Heero grumbled, feeling bad for what he had done.

*~*

__

Everything was perfect. Candlelight dinner, the stars and the moon up in the sky, a gentle breeze, out in the beach, staying in a cabin, dinner on the patio, rose petals surrounding her. Everything was just perfect.

She looked up at the sky, she felt her hand being touched by another. She glanced down and looked up to whom the hand belonged too. The site just made her smile.

" How do you like it?" asked the man.

Her smile became broader. She just couldn't stop smiling. ' His voice is soo hot!' Serena thought as she just stared up in his eyes and nod.

" I'm glad you like it." The man of her dreams said.

" I'll love anything as long as your part of it..." Serena said as she held his hand.

Her hand was drawn up and a kiss was planted on it. Serena smiled and blushed. Serena's eyes lit up when she heard a soft melody playing. She looked at her date, but he wasn't there. She felt a tap on her side and she turned and saw him standing there, hand drawn out to her.

" May I have this dance?" he asked.

' Hubba, hubba!' Serena thought as she looked at him up and down,' doesn't he look gorgeous!'

Serena blushed again and looked up at him and nodded: " Of course,"

She placed her hand in his and she was gently pulled up from her seat. She was lead to the center of the patio and they started to dance. She rested her chin on his shoulder, her head leaning on his and his on hers. She swayed with him with the beat. She heard him hum the melody, his scent filled her and made her head swirl.

She felt her heart beat faster as his hot breath touch her skin. Serena held him a little closer as he did with her. She was in heaven. She felt herself being gently pushed away and then pulled back, only to be dipped.

Serena giggled and blushed as she felt his hand on her thigh. She looked up at his eyes. He saw him looking at her with new emotion in them.

" Your amazing Serena.." he whispered to her. She watched him lower his face towards hers. Serena breathed heavily, as the emotions radiating from him overwhelmed her.

" Oh H-" Serena didn't finish her sentence for she saw Heero glare at her all of a sudden. She was then roughly pushed away from him, and he took hold of her right arm with a fierce grip. Serena winced in pain and saw Heero ball his other hand into a fist. " Heero?" Serena asked frightened.

" Wake up!" Heero cried out as his fist rocketed towards her face.

*~*

Heero gripped Serena's shoulders, trying to shake her awake. She had just all of a sudden screamed in her unconscious state.

" Wake up!" Heero exclaimed as he shook Serena's shoulders.

All Serena did though was scream some more with her hands in fists and letting them fly at him. Heero ignored the pain that her punches were causing him and hugged the blonde.

" Serena wake up!" Heero whispered.

*~*

Serena opened her eyes and looked around the room and felt arms wrapped around her. She turned her head and saw Heero, worry written all over his face.

She was going to blush but the pain in her head made her forget about the situation she was in with her roommate.

" My head hurts," Serena said as she caressed her forehead with one hand while the other held onto Heero's shoulder.

" I'm sorry about that," Heero whispered in her ear.

' Sorry?' Serena thought. Then an image of Heero with a fisted hand up in the air, aiming itself towards her head appeared in her mind.

" You hit me!!" Serena whimpered, as the pain increased when she whipped her head up to stare at Heero in the face.

" It was an accident!!" Heero protested. Heero looked into Serena's blue eyes that were now watery. " Don't cry,"

" It hurts," Serena whispered.

Heero laid her down and stood up: " I'll get you some aspirin,"

Serena closed her eyes and in a minute or two she received a tap on the shoulder. Opening her eyes she saw Heero who had a tablet in between his fingers. Opening her mouth Heero placed the pill in and lifting her head up from the pillow Heero placed the glass of water against her lips and poured it in her open mouth. Slowly.

Swallowing, Serena's head was laid back down on the pillow. " Heero… You hit hard."

Heero gave an apologetic smile: " I'm sorry,"

Serena just smiled and took a deep breath: " It's alright,"

She heard Heero sigh and felt the mattress of her bed unleveled. Opening her eyes she saw Heero leaning towards her. Warm lips were placed on her forehead. Serena blushed and looked away, not wanting to look at him.

" I'm sorry again." Heero said," When you feel better we are going to go out,"

" Okay," Serena said and heard her door open and close. Serena looked over at the door and sighed, a deep red tint on her cheeks. ' Heero…' Serena thought. Closing her eyes she smiled, still feeling the warmth on her forehead given by his kiss.

*~*

AN: Review please!!!


	12. Call

Prayin and Wishin

AN: hey everyone!!! Another chapter is up!!

+ chapter 12: Call +

Relena pushed the door open and walked in, and made her way to her secretary: " Did anyone call?"

The secretary looked up and smiled: " Yes Miss Peacecraft."

Relena watched as her secretary Kathy picked up a booklet and read out loud what she had written on it.

" Mr. Dlubion called to tell you that the meeting for tonight was cancelled, and he has moved it for tomorrow morning at 9 o'clock. Mr. Crees called to inform you that the meeting that is held this evening, has changed location to this building in the main room." Kathy read.

Relena noticing that her secretary has finished her announcement looked at her: " Is there anyone else who called?"

Kathy looked over the papers: " No, those are the only calls I got for today,"

Relena nodded slowly and walked in her office. ' Still no word from him,' Relena thought. She looked up at the clock and it read 10 o'clock pm.

" Maybe he's already asleep, it's already night time there," Relena mused to herself. Nodding her head she gathered all the papers that had to be read over and signed, and got back to work.

' Maybe he'll call me tonight,' Relena thought.

*~*

" Have a good night Miss Relena, and thank you for coming," Mr. Crees told her.

Relena gave the old man a smile, " Good night to you to Mr. Crees,"

The old man gave her once more a wave goodbye, and Relena turned to walk over to the elevator. Glancing at her watch it read 10:30 o'clock pm.

" Hope Kathy is still there," Relena whispered as she stepped out of the elevator and walking towards her office.

Opening the door she was greeted by the sight of Kathy packing her things.

" Kathy did anyone call?" Relena asked as she walked over to the desk.

Kathy looked up at Relena: " No Miss Peacecraft,"

Seeing the disappointed look on the Vice Foreign Minister's face she asked: " What's the matter?"

Relena shook out of her daze and gave her secretary a smile. " Nothings wrong,"

" Your not good at lying," Kathy told her.

Relena gave a small smile: " Really, nothings wrong, I just thought Mr. Dlubion would have called to change the meeting at a later time."

Kathy looked at her for sometime, before nodding and giving her a smile. " Alright then Miss. Peacecraft. We'll I'll be off then."

Relena smiled, " Well have a goodnight,"

" Goodbye," Kathy said as she left Relena alone in the office. Relena picked the phone up and dialed a number. She looked at the clock, ' It should be lunch time there,'

After many rings Relena gave up hope and put the phone down. ' Maybe he's out to lunch,' Relena thought. After a thought struck her she picked the phone back up and dialed his cell phone number. ' Come on, don't tell me you don't have your cell with you,' Relena thought.

When no one answered Relena put the phone back down and looked outside the window. ' What is going on?' Relena thought.

" 5 days…" Relena said as she thought of how many days he hasn't called her. ' No six days,' Relena thought as she exited the office, for the day was done.

*~*

" Heero!" Serena squealed as the Prussian eyed boy pushed her in the pool. Heero just smiled and watched as Serena surfaced and give him a glare.

" Just you watch!" Serena warned him," I will get my revenge Heero! You will PAY!"

Heero smiled at her and gave her a ' Yeah Right' look. Seeing her glare at him again with a pout, Heero couldn't help but smile at the sight. ' Kawaii…' Heero thought as he sent her a smirk and turn around to sit on the lounge chair he had claimed.

" Serena quit staring and get moving!!" Rei exclaimed as she tugged on her friend's arms, who was still staring at Heero.

Heero stole a peek at Serena who was now blushing and made a face at the raven head.

" Stop doing that or your pretty face would stick that way!" Heero announced and watched with pleasure as Serena directed her glare at him. Blowing a raspberry at him too.

" I still haven't forgotten about my revenge Yuy!" Serena announced.

" Are you turning a Wufei on me?" Heero asked.

" Shut up!" Serena exclaimed before she swam away from him.

Everyone was staring at the exchange between Serena and Heero. Some had smiles on their faces, while others were unresponsive. Duo on the other hand was arguing with himself. Telling himself that they are just friends and nothing more, and that he shouldn't make such a big deal about this.

*~*

Relena woke up early in the morning. 4 o'clock am to be exact. She rubbed her eyes of sleep and picked up the phone on the nightstand. ' No messages.' Relena thought as she heard the dial tone.

Pressing a combination of numbers, she waited for the ringing to stop and for a voice of a certain someone to answer the phone.

" Come on, pick up…" Relena said as she leaned against the headboard of her bed.

*~*

Heero looked around the pool. He had not seen Serena anywhere and now was getting worried about the revenge she had promised him.

A ringing was heard and Heero looked for its source.

" Heero, your phone," a male voice said from behind him. Heero looked back and saw Quatre his cell phone in his raised hand.

" Thanks," Heero said as he took his phone away from Quatre and answered it. Quatre gave him a smile and a nod before running away from him to go after Mina.

" Hello?" Heero asked as he looked around him. Trying to look for a certain blonde.

" Heero?"

At the sound of the voice Heero froze… " Relena…"

*~*

Relena was angry when she heard his voice, but swallowed her anger and would give him a chance to explain. " Yeah Heero. It's Relena, I thought you forgot about me,"

" I'm-"

" Heero why haven't you called?" Relena interrupted him with her own question.

" I forgot…" Heero answered her.

" Forgot?" Relena echoed," You are incapable of forgetting Heero. Tell me what's up,"

" I've been busy," Heero said. His voice sounded far away, and the noises in the background made her wonder where he was.

" Heero where are you?" Relena asked.

Hearing the splashing of water in the background, a laugh and a growl Relena became more curios. Realizing the growl to come from Heero she worried.

" Hee-" Relana was cut off by a yell.

" Ha, ha!!! Get that Yuy!" Relena heard a female voice yell.

" Serena I'm gonna get you!!" Relena heard Heero growl with amusement.

" Relena… I'll call you back!" Heero said to her," I'm sorry again,"

Relena was about to protest, but at the sound of a dead tone, she stopped and growled in anger.

" No Heero! I'll call you!" Relena hissed as she slammed the phone back down on the receiver.

Relena sat on her bed, hugging a pillow with her head resting on it.

" What's happening, Heero?… Who's Serena, and how come she can… " Relena trailed off when she heard a knock on her door.

" Miss Relena? Are you alright?" came a male voice from beyond the closed doors.

" I'm alright," Relena piped up.

" Are you sure?" the man asked once more.

" Yes I am…" Relena said.

" Okay…"

Relena smiled at the man that she knew was standing outside the bedroom door protecting her. She laid back down on her bed and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to come back to her again. For now forgetting about the call she had just made.

*~*

Heero watched as Serena yawned, her eyes half closed. " You should go to sleep."

Serena looked at him and opened her eyes wide. " No… I'm not tired… and I wanna watch this movie,"

Heero gave her a look.

" Really! Now watch the movie," Serena ordered as she turned to face the television. Heero did as he was told but pulled Serena towards him, and made her lay down, her head on his lap.

" Heero-" Serena said, face blushing, trying to sit up.

Heero held her down and looked at her. " Stay there and we could watch the movie."

Serena stared into his eyes a few moments before nodding her head. She twisted her body until she was completely lying on her left side. She brought up a hand on his thigh and made it into a pillow for her head.

Heero warmed at the touch, a pleasing tingle ran up his whole entire leg and he felt his stomach flutter. Looking down at the blonde he had on him, he couldn't help but feel himself go warm. Suddenly blue eyes, filled with everything, locked gazes with him.

" Heero?" Serena asked.

Heero shook out of his daze and drew a short strand of her hair behind her ear. " Go back watching the movie."

Serena being tired already didn't blush at the action but did as she was told. Giving a big yawn, she adjusted her position, and her hand. Not noticing Heero's form tense under her touch. Serena let her eyes droop, catching only a glimpse of Josh Hartnett who was now fighting with his friend Ben Affleck.

Heero leaned back and watched the movie, his head being propped up by his fisted hand. He unconsciously brought over his right hand, around Serena's waist, so she would not move herself off the couch.

Hearing a murmur and feeling the form beside him curl up, he looked down and noticed Serena was now asleep, pouty lips opened slightly. Heero just stared at Serena, enjoying the closeness, and relishing the image she had portrayed to him.

Feeling and witnessing Serena shiver and draw herself more into a ball, Heero carefully got out from under Serena and picked her up princess style. Taking one hand free, he stopped the movie, which had just ended and turned the television and VCR off.

Walking over to the bedroom they shared Heero placed Serena on her bed and tucked her under the covers. He smiled when Serena curled up once again and hug one of the many pillows she had.

Heero was about to get into his own bed and sleep when he heard the phone ring. Giving a sigh he walked out of the room and into the living room, picking up the navy blue phone.

" Hello?" Heero asked.

" Heero, we need to talk," came a female voice that used to make his heart skip a beat.

*~*

AN: The movie they were watching was Pearl Harbor… I don't own that one either…. Review everyone and I will get the 13th chapter which is already done, out sooner, than later!


	13. Confrontation

Prayin and Wishin

AN: Here is the chap!

+ chapter 13: Confrontation +

" Relena,"

" Yeah, it's me again. I knew that you wouldn't call me back since you have missed to call me for like how many days." Relena answered sharply. Anger evident in her voice, no longer suppressed.

" … I'm sorry about that… I knew you were going to be-"

" Heero, I know you know I will be busy," Relena finished for him. " But I also know that you will know my schedule. That's how you contacted me for the past year at a good time."

" I-"

" Heero what's going on?" Relena interrupted him again, dying to find out the answer of the question since the time she remembered about the call earlier.

" What do you mean?"

" I mean what is going on? Why have you gone not calling me for 8 days when you told me you would… and," Relena answered," what's happening down there?… what's happening with you?…"

" I've been really busy Relena…"

" Who's Serena?" Relena asked.

"… What?"

Relena let out a frustrated groan, " Heero, you know who I am talking about! Who is she and what is she to you?"

" Serena…"

Relena held her breath when she recognized how he spoke the name.

*~*

Heero thought about the blonde angel that was his roommate. The girl that cried at weird parts of a movie, the one who couldn't cook even if her life depended on it and has trouble with math. The one person who could make him do anything with a look and make him be spontaneous.

" … She's just my roommate…" Heero replied in a whisper.

*~*

Relena's lips trembled. " Heero… Don't lie to me…"

" I'm not lying,"

Relena let the tears fall, " Heero… What is going on between you and your roommate?"

" … Are you crying?"

" No… Answer my question Heero. Is she the reason why you haven't called?" Relena asked. This time making sure that there was no indication of her crying, in her voice.

" …You are crying, "

" So what if I am, just answer the question Heero!" Relena ordered, " Is she?"

" … I've just been busy,"

" With what?" Relena asked.

"…"

" With Serena?" Relena whispered.

" For the whole week and a half?" Relena asked, knowing his answer already even if he didn't voice it.

" …hn,"

" Why?" Relena said, as she wiped her cheeks dry of tears.

" … Why are you asking all these questions?"

" Because I wanna know why my boyfriend, never called me when he promised he would and when I finally get him on the phone. He hangs up on me!!" Relena raged," That's my reason why!"

" I'm sorry… but she was mad, she got hurt… and she was crying…"

" …All that happened because of me,"

Relena remained silent, wanting to hear more.

" So… I took her out, made her happy. Made her like me again…"

" Heero," Relena whispered, fresh tears spilling down from her ocean blue orbs.

" … It's a wonderful sound to hear her laugh… like when we watched that movie Lilo and Stitch,"

Relena whimpered. She had wanted to go to that movie with Heero, but he said it was too babyish. So they went to watch K 19 instead.

*~*

Heero smiled at the memory of seeing Serena squeal in laughter as she watched Stitch make his escape from Captain Gantu's ship.

" …She cried in that movie…" Heero said amused as he dug deeper into his memory of when they watched the cute movie. " I know… It's crazy to cry at that movie, but she did… Her excuse was that she could feel the pain…"

" Heero?"

Heero snapped out of his walk down memory lane when he heard Relena's broken voice. " Relena?"

" Do you…"

" Do I what?" Heero asked.

" Like Serena?… Love her even?"

Heero's heart raced fast, and he could feel himself go warmer at the thought of him loving the blonde. " Relena… don't be crazy,"

" Heero… Don't lie to me,"

Heero answered quickly," have you forgotten about us being together?"

" I haven't…"

" The-" Heero was interrupted.

" You have forgotten about us though Heero,"

Heero was silent. He knew that he hadn't been thinking about Relena at all for the past few days, but that doesn't mean that he has forgotten her. " Relena I just missed a few calls-"

" Tell me how you feel about Serena…"

" I.." Heero began. He didn't know what he felt for Serena. He felt too many when it came to her.

" I don't know," Heero whispered.

" Don't give me that answer!"

" Relena…"

" Have you not heard yourself at the beginning of the conversation?"

Heero grew silent. He actually didn't know why he said all those things. His lips just began moving as he was in his thoughts, thinking about Serena.

" How do you feel about me?"

Heero's eyes widened at the question. ' How do I feel?' he thought. Serena was nothing like Relena, and vice versa. The feelings he got from both of them are different too. To him the feelings that he was supposed to feel from the two girls were switched around.

" I see… Heero? Don't call me until you do know the answer okay?"

" Rel-"

*~*

" Goodbye,"

Relena placed the phone back down on the receiver and buried her head in her hands. She knew what Heero didn't know. She knew that when he called her it would be the end for them.

" Heero,"

*~*

Before Heero could say anything. The dial tone rang dead in his ears. Slowly lowering the phone back down on the receiver, Heero made his way towards the bedroom. Taking a seat on his bed he thought about what had just happened between him and Relena.

" Are we over?" Heero whispered in the night. A mumbling from the other bed of the room broke his reverie.

" Ice cream…" He heard Serena talk in her sleep. He stared at the girl's face, now adorned with a smile as she hugged her pillow tighter.

Remembering the conversation he just had with Relena, he stared at his roommate. ' Serena?' Heero thought. Staring at the sleeping blonde, Heero couldn't help but feel something so heavenly and yet forbidden, dangerous.

" But… Relena?" Heero whispered slowly, as he lay down on his bed. Trying to find the feeling that he has felt months ago for the honey haired princess.

*~*

Ever since she had woken up, everything changed. Heero was more quiet, and more to himself. Doesn't even gaze at her at all. Just completely ignoring her. ' Did I do something wrong?' Serena thought as she stared at where Heero sat hours ago.

Tears fell from her great blue eyes, not bothering to wipe them dry at all. She knew very well that she was late for school. She doesn't care though.

Serena stood up from her seat and walked over to the living room and plopped down on the couch and cried. They have gotten so close together and all of a sudden he is ignoring her. Acting as if they haven't shared all those fun times together.

" Heero?"

*~*

Rei and the girls went over to Heero and Serena's dorm. They have not seen Serena at their first class, and with what Amie had provided them. Serena hasn't shown up to her second class either. So here they are in front of Serena and Heero's dorm, at lunchtime, knocking on the door, wanting to find answers.

" Serena?" Lita called out.

No answer.

" Serena come on answer the door!!!" Rei exclaimed.

" Go away!!" came the tiny little broken voice. At the sound of the reply, all the girls worried.

" Serena?" Mina shouted through the door, " What's wrong sweety?"

" Just go away!" came Serena's reply.

" Is she crying?" Amie asked as she drew her ear away from the closed door.

" Serena!" Lita screamed aggravated. " Open the door!"

" I said leave me alone!!" Serena screamed back, her voice cracking at the end.

Lita stared up at Amie anger in her eyes: " Yeah she is,"

Rei turned around and walked away from the door.

" Where are you going?" Mina asked.

" I'm going to knock that bastard out!" Rei snarled as she walked furiously down the hall and to the elevator.

Lita ran after Rei: " Leave some for me Rei!"

" Hey wait up!" Mina and Amie cried out in unison as they chased after their friends.

*~*

Heero ate his sandwich slowly. Ever since the call, Heero didn't get any sleep at all. ' Relena…' he thought as he remembered what she had said to him last. He had been trying to think about Relena, but the image of her was always morphed into the image of his roommate.

' Why can't I get her out of my head just once?' he thought frustrated. He wanted to find answers, he didn't want to bury himself at the image of his blonde companion. He was about to bite down on his sandwich once more, but a yell stopped him.

" Yuy!" came an angry accusing voice.

Turning around he was faced with the angry girlfriend of Wufei. Seeing more girls coming, he was faced with his friend's girlfriends. His roommate's best friends.

" What did you do to her?" Rei asked as she stepped closer to him, fire in her eyes.

" Huh?" Heero asked, not knowing what they were talking about. 

" You know who!" Lita hissed. " She's the person you have been leading on for the past week and a half!"

Heero's head was whipped to the side as the sound of skin hitting skin echoed through out the cafeteria.

Everyone stared at the shy girl: " What have you done to Serena?"

At the sound of the name Heero's heart raced, as a void conceived by worry settled in his stomach.

*~*

AN: REVIEW!!! Because I got last two chapters done, and more reviews the quicker they would come out!!


	14. Love Hurts

Prayin and Wishin

AN: new chappie!!

+ chapter 14: Love Hurts +

Amie backed up in fear when Heero grabbed her by the shoulders and stared at her with his intense blue orbs.

" What happened to Serena?" Heero asked worried as he stared in Amie's blue eyes, searching for answers.

" You tell us the answer," came a voice from behind him. Turning around, still not letting go of Amie. " You're the one who made her cry,"

" What?" Heero asked as he finally let go of Amie's shoulders.

" Stop playing Yuy and tell us what the hell you did to Serena?" Lita answered.

" Cause if you told her you didn't like her you could have at least said it to her nicely." Rei added.

" What?" Heero asked confused.

" Serena's infatuated with you," Mina announced.

" And seriously, we don't know why," Lita added.

" Serena what?" Heero asked.

" Serena is crying!" Amie exclaimed, irritated with his constant question 'What?'.

" I know that, but what did you say?" Heero asked as he pointed at Mina.

" Serena likes you," Mina repeated.

Heero blocked everything out, he concentrated only on the words that had been voiced by Mina. ' She likes me?' Heero thought as he sat back down on the bench. He felt a pleasing tingle run through him.

*~*

" What the hell is happening to him?" Lita asked as she waved her hand in front of him.

" I think another slap from Amie would wake him up," Mina said as she threw a knowing glance at Amie.

Amie blushed slightly but at the sight of Heero her eyes darkened a little. " Well he deserved it! And I think slapping him again will do me some good."

Walking up to Heero, Amie lifted her right hand and swung her hand, aiming to Heero's cheek. A callous hand grabbed hers before it could connect itself on his tanned face. Amie gasped at the unexpected move.

" Don't," Heero said before standing up and running out of the cafeteria.

Amie, Mina, Rei and Lita watched Heero take off and they rose a questioning brow at one another.

" Where is he going?" came a voice from behind them. Turning around they met the curious faces of their boyfriends.

*~*

Heero walked down the hall and stopped in front of his and Serena's dorm room. He twisted the knob and found it locked. Attacking his pockets for the keys, he let out a frustrated growl when he found no sign of it. He knocked on the door.

" Serena open the door!!" Heero shouted.

He heard feet pattering on the ground, away from him. " Serena! I know your there!"

The slamming of door made Heero knock on the door harder. " Serena!! I need to talk to you!!"

When silence greeted the prussian eyed boys ears, he growled and gripped the knob once more. Counting to three in his head, with a hard and quick twist, he broke the lock and the knob in the process. Gaining him access in the room.

Closing the door behind him he walked through the living room and opened the bathroom door first. Seeing no Serena there he opened their bedroom door and entered it.

" Serena?" Heero called out in the empty looking room.

*~*

Serena buried herself deeper in the shadows, forgetting about her fright in dark and gloomy places.

" Serena?" she heard Heero call for her.

When the footsteps sounded coming closer, Serena pressed herself against the corner, trying to be quiet. But she had knocked over one of the boxes that held her shoes and she took a quick intake of breath and held it. Hoping that Heero wouldn't have heard.

She listened quietly for any signs of Heero, hearing nothing she worried.

" I knew you'd give yourself away," came Heero's voice.

Hearing the on coming footsteps and the turning of the doorknob, Serena scrambled towards the knob and held on to it tight.

" NO!!" Serena cried out, as she locked it.

*~*

Heero twisted the knob again but it wouldn't budge. He growled as he wiggled it some more.

" Serena I swear if you won't unlock, I would break the door down." Heero threatened.

" Can't I have a little privacy?" came Serena's small voice.

" Yes," Heero said hesitantly. " But I need some questions to be answered," Heero said as he thought back to what Mina had told him.

" What's with you talking to me again anyway?" Serena asked him, her voice muffled.

" Serena just open the door!" Heero said as he knocked on the closet door.

" Hey!!" came Serena's shout of protest.

" Come on Serena! Open the door!! We need to talk," Heero said as he rested his head against the door.

" Why should I talk to you?" Serena replied. " You didn't talk to me this morning, giving me practically the cold shoulder!"

" What?" Heero asked in a whisper.

" So I should give you the same!!" Serena said.

" Serena that was this morning!" Heero said. " It was the past!!"

When he received no reply he growled. " I needed some time to think!"

Seeing that Serena was not making any attempt to open the door Heero started thinking. With a smirk he looked at the closed door.

" Serena, you remember the movie the Candy Man?" Heero asked. Hearing contents in the closet fall, he started to move backwards, smile on his face.

*~*

Serena was taken aback by the question, and stared at the closed-door fear written in her face, as she saw nothing but darkness. Hearing Heero move away from her she looked around the dark closet and moved towards where she believed the door was. Knocking things over in the way.

" You know the movie that when you say his name 3 times he comes to life…" she heard Heero say. Serena froze.

" I believe that he will come out where the place is dark and gloomy…" Heero said again.

Serena frantically looked around the dark room and bumped her back against the wall, trying to feel for anything that resembles a door.

*~*

Heero sat down on her bed, a smile still on his place. ' She's going to come out….' He thought happily as he laid down on the bed.

" Candy Man," Heero began, " Come say it with me,"

He heard the banging on the door and his smile became broader. " Candy Man…"

The noise from the closet died down.

*~*

" Candy Man," She heard Heero say for the third and final time. The little hair on the back of her neck stood on end. Everything was quiet, Serena looked around the darkened room, something brushed against her back, cool against her skin.

*~*

Heero waited for Serena to come crashing out the door and ready to provide answers to his questions, but nothing came except for a shrill scream.

" Heero!!!" came a terrified cry. " Help!!!"

Heero shot up from the bed hearing her terrified voice. " Serena?"

" Heero!!!"

The banging on the door made Heero rush towards the closet door. " Serena open the door!" Heero screamed as he held on the knob.

*~*

Finding the knob Serena unlocked it and pushed the door open, knocking Heero over in the process. Jumping out of the dark closet, Serena ran over to Heero and clung onto him.

Heero felt Serena tremble in his arms, wrapping his arms around her, he rubbed his hand up and down her back to try and calm her down. Although she was crying and wetting his shoulders with her tears, Heero enjoyed the feel of her in his arms and against him.

" Vanilla," Heero whispered. Serena sniffled and looked at Heero in question.

" What?" Serena asked.

" You smell of vanilla," Heero whispered staring at her. Seeing the smile and mirth in his eyes she cocked her head sideways.

" You are such a scaredy cat." Heero said as he laughed.

" Huh?" Serena asked, confused. Hearing Heero laugh at her, she glared at him.

Hitting him on the shoulder she screamed: " You tricked me!!"

Heero just nodded his head.

" That was really mean Heero!" Serena said as fresh tears ran down her face. " You know I thought I was going to die! Because this sharp thing stabbed me at the back and I was freaking out in there!"

Heero gave her an apologetic look and hugged her. Serena squirmed in his arms and pushed away from him. Heero went after her and gathered her in his arms once more. Serena just squirmed in his arms, trying to get away.

" Heero what is your problem!?" Serena screamed, looking up at Heero she quieted down. His eyes staring straight into hers, looking at her as if he knew everything… saw everything. She blushed and looked away.

" Do you like me?" Heero whispered. He smiled when she turned redder.

" No…" Serena whispered hesitantly. Heero just smiled and lowered his mouth to her ear.

" Don't lie…" Heero whispered. Serena blushed and backed away from his hot breath. " I know you do…"

Serena blushed again, " Why ask me if you know?"

" I wanna hear it from you," Heero spoke. Heero placed a kiss on Serena's neck, making Serena giggle.

Serena turned around and looked at Heero. Noticing how close she was with him, she drew her face back. Heero smiled at her actions.

" Even though you look cute doing that," Heero said as he pecked her lips. " Don't do it,"

Serena opened her eyes and stared into Heero's. She was going to kiss him, but he drew away.

" Not until you answer my question," Heero said. " Do you like me?"

Serena felt her heart race at the question, and looked up at Heero nervously. She nodded her head as tears made a wet path down her cheeks. " I do…"

Heero felt a pleasing sensation run through him and felt his heart race. He brushed away her tears and gave her a chaste kiss. " I do too,"

Serena opened her eyes and smiled as Heero gave her a loving look, like the ones the bride and groom give each other. Heero smiled down at her and kissed her fully on the lips, longer than the kiss he gave her before telling her he liked her too.

Serena frowned when he ended the kiss. Feeling him breaking away from her she followed Heero out the bedroom and in the living room.

" Heero?" Serena asked.

Dialing a combination of numbers, Heero was oblivious of Serena's question. Serena was going to speak to him once more, but what he uttered next sent her into the arms of despair.

" Relena…" she whispered as she made a run for it.

*~*

AN:

Hmm… okay I know Heero is out of character there… but I needed to do that for the fic… Other than that, what do you guys think?… tell me by REVIEWING!!!!


	15. I Knew It

Prayin and Wishin

AN: here it is!!!

+ chapter 15: I knew It +

" Where is Heero going?" Quatre asked as he went over to Mina.

" I'm positive he's going to Serena," Rei answered Quatre's question.

" Why?" Duo asked as he took a bite of his sandwich, Amie in his arms.

" Because that jack ass friend of yours made Serena cry," Amie replied.

" What did he do?" Trowa asked as he sat himself beside Lita.

" I dunno… but we are thinking that Heero had told Serena he didn't like her," Lita answered.

" Serena likes Heero?" Wufei asked.

" Yeah…" Rei said as if everyone knew it.

" You guys didn't know that?" Mina asked seeing the guys astonished looks.

All four of them shook their head no.

" You guys are blind," Lita said, " I mean with how Serena acts around Heero should have been a dead give away."

" Well I guess it wasn't because Heero didn't know about it either." Amie commented.

Duo, Trowa, Wufei and Quatre looked at their girlfriends. They were lost.

" What?" Wufei asked.

All the girls rolled their eyes.

" I swear, you guys are all like Heero," Rei stated.

" Huh?" the guys asked in unison.

" Huh what?" Mina asked, annoyed that they still can't get the information through their heads.

" Huh as in what are you guys talking about," Duo said, already finished with his lunch.

Amie took a deep breath. She did not want to slap anyone no more. " Serena. Likes. Heero."

" Serena. Is. Crying." Mina added on.

" Heero. Is. Going. To. Serena." Lita put in her two cents.

" Do you guys get it now?" Rei asked, looking at the guys.

The boys nodded their heads hesitantly.

" Ugh!" Amie let out, frustrated. Taking Duo's arm she pulled him with her.

" Let's just go," Amie said as she dragged Duo across the cafeteria.

The other girls followed suit, dragging their own boyfriend with them.

" Where are we going?" Wufei asked.

" To HEERO!!!" the girls shouted in unison.

*~*

Serena was about to run pass Heero when a hand shot out and grabbed her arm, stopping her from running any further. ' I don't wanna hear this,' Serena thought as she tried to pry Heero's hand off her wrist.

" It's me," she heard Heero say.

Serena pulled her arm away, but he had a tight grip on her and she just caused to hurt herself.

" Yeah… It's Serena…"

Serena let the tears flow freely from her eyes and she collapsed on the floor. Her wrist still held by Heero.

" I'm sorry Relena… I don't want anything to change between us though…"

' He lied to me…' Serena thought as more tears poured down her face. She wiped them away and stared at the floor. ' I should have just forgotten about him… I mean… I haven't cried this much since, ever!!'

She stared up at Heero and when she saw his eyes on her she turned away. ' How can I be so stupid!… We are talking about Relena Peacecraft here!' Serena raged.

" Except for that of course…" Serena heard him chuckle.

" When you get back we'll go out… yeah… I want you to meet her…"

Serena let out a whimper and covered her mouth with her free hand so he would not hear her cry. ' Is he planning for my humiliation?' Serena thought as he heard what he had said.

" Relena… I'm sorry again… bye" Heero said before placing back the phone on the receiver.

Serena tugged hard on her hand, making Heero jerk a little to her way. " LET GO OF MY HAND!!!"

Fresh new tears made their way down her cheeks. She wiped them away with her free hand while she kept on tugging for the other to be let go. Heero bent down to her level.

" What's wrong?" Heero asked.

Serena looked at him in disbelief before anger illuminated in her face. " You are what's wrong!"

" Wh-" Heero was interrupted.

" What you said in the bedroom," Serena began," … and what you did! Were they all lies?"

" Ser-" Heero said.

" You know what?! Never mind!" Serena said as she wiped the tears away," Just go to Relena!! I know you want to! Just go! Nobody is stopping you!"

" Ser-"

" Oh I can't believe I forgot about his girlfriend!… She's the perfect match for him…" Serena whispered to herself, " I should have just backed off,"

Heero grabbed both of Serena's shoulders and made her face him. " Serena listen to me!"

Serena looked up at Heero with tear filled eyes. " Don't you think I cried enough?"

" Serena… Just listen to me…" Heero said as he drew Serena in for a hug, his hand rubbing on his back to soothe her. " I didn't lie… Okay?"

Serena struggled in his embrace, trying to push him away from her.

" Serena I do like you… Maybe love you even…" Heero whispered in her ear. " I called Relena-" Heero paused when Serena struggled even harder in his arms once he said her name.

" I called Relena because I had to…" Heero said. " She told me to call her when I know what I feel-"

" Feel?" Serena asked," What kind of question is that?"

Heero shook her shoulders and made her look at him: " Stop interrupting me okay?"

" Heero, just save it, okay?" Serena said," I-"

" I had to tell her how I feel about you! I had to tell her I liked you!" Heero blurted out," That we are over and I choose you!"

Serena looked at Heero strangely: " …What?"

Heero loosened his hold on Serena. " Relena and I are over… She knew what I didn't know…"

Heero's hands fell on the ground and Serena sat straight up, looking at Heero. Wanting to hear what he has to say.

" Now I know what she knew all along…" Heero whispered, " I didn't lie to you when I said I loved you…"

" Heero?" Serena whispered, slowly, afraid that if she said it any louder. This fairy tale moment that had fallen into her lap would break.

" It's true… believe me…" Heero said as he wiped away a lone tear that slipped away from her eyes.

" Prove it true…" Serena whispered.

*~*

" Duo can you stop complaining and hurry up!" Amie called over her shoulder to her boyfriend who was still at the bottom of the staircase.

" Why didn't we take the elevator?" Duo asked as he took a step on the stairs.

" It was broken! Come on! We are already here and the guys have already gone!" Amie said as she opened the door.

" Alright!" Duo said as he ran up the stairs and up to her.

" Why are you so slow?" Amie asked as she walked through the door with Duo behind her.

" Hey, I only ate one sandwich!" Duo said.

Amie nodded her head with a smile and gave Duo a peck on the cheek. Turning around, she spotted the gang standing in front of the open door, frozen.

" Guys what's wrong?" Amie asked worried as she walked over to them and gasped at the sight.

" Huh?" Duo ran towards the group and froze at what he saw.

" Prove it true…" Serena whispered.

The 4 couples looked at the scene with wide eyes. They watched as Heero moved in closer to Serena.

' Oh my god…' was the thought went through the girls, while the boys thought ' Serena and Heero?'.

*~*

Heero brushed his lips against Serena and watched as her eyes widened, before they closed. As he moved his lips against hers, Serena wrapped his arms around his neck. ' Sweet,' Heero thought as he licked her lips.

' Heero…' Serena thought as she pulled him to her a little closer. Relishing the kiss and the warmth she got from him.

*~*

" Whoa…" Duo made out as he looked at the scene before him. ' Wait….' Duo thought.

" Serena and Heero?" He voiced out. After rubbing his eyes, he still saw the two making out.

" I KNEW IT!!!" Duo shouted as he ran into the dorm room. He pulled the two apart and looked at them.

Heero glared at Duo while Serena just blushed.

" What are you doing?" Heero asked Duo in a menacing tone of voice.

Duo just smiled like a fool at them. Turning around and completely ignoring the question and Heero's death glare he smiled at the group. Pointing an accusing finger at them.

" I KNEW IT!!!" Duo exclaimed. " You guys were wrong!"

Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Rei, Amie, Mina and Lita shook out from their shock.

" What's going on?" Trowa, Quatre and Wufei asked in unison.

" OH MY GOD!!!" the girls exclaimed in unison.

" Serena!" Rei exclaimed shocked at what just happened.

" You go girl!!" Lita and Mina cheered.

" Duo!" Amie scolded, angry at her boyfriend for parting the couple from their kiss.

" What?" Duo asked innocently.

" Hn…" Heero grunted as he looked at the group in his dorm.

" Heero?"

Heero looked towards the person who spoke his name. Serena looked at him with shy eyes and a blush on her cheeks. Heero gave her a sly smile and pulled her towards him. Serena just blushed even more.

" Heer-" Serena was interrupted when Heero gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

" Don't talk," Heero said before he dived in for another kiss. Hopefully a kiss that will be much longer and uninterrupted.

*~*

" I can't believe Maxwell was right about something," Wufei said in disbelief.

" Hey!!" Duo protested.

" Awe…" the girls said as they watched the couple kiss once more. " KAWAII!!!"

The boys looked at what the girls were seeing. Quatre blushed, while Trowa just stared on with a small smile, Wufei was muttering about women and their love for these 'mushy' stuff, while Duo just gave an ear to ear smile.

*~*

Heero drew away and held Serena in place, so their foreheads were touching. He smiled at her and she followed suit.

" Um… Are we together?" Serena whispered as she looked in his eyes.

Giving her a quick kiss he asked: " What do you think?"

" Yes," She answered going in for another kiss.

" Kissing again?!" the couple heard Duo whine before they were sucked in to their own world once more.

*~*

****

THE END

AN: Yay! I'm done! Now people I know this is the end of the fic, but please… REVIEW!


End file.
